Potter Twins 3: Prisoner of Azkaban
by APhantasm
Summary: Synopsis: This is the third story in my Potter Twins series. While not required you should read the first two stories as somethings will make more sense. A/U: Set during Prisoner of Azkaban. Pairings: Willow/TBA in Chapter 2 (Don't want to spoil the surprise)
1. Chapter 1: Running

**Synopsis: **This is the third story in my Potter Twins series. While not required you should read the first two stories as somethings will make more sense.

This is an A/U story set during Prisoner of Azkaban.

Not all characters from Buffy will appear in this series, such as Anya - I actually don't like her much. Faith and Wesley were seen briefly in the first story.

**Pairings:** Willow/TBA in Chapter 2 (Don't want to spoil the suspense)

**Disclaimer: **This is the only time I will mention it, as I don't want to have to repeat myself every time I add a chapter. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Running**

Buffy and Dawn sits in their shared bedroom at their father"s house in Los Angeles. It is late at night, they are trying to read a book under the sheet to muffle the light from the wand.

Dawn holds her wand out, "Lumos Maxima..." The wand glows for a minute before going dark.

Dawn shakes her head, "Lumos Maxima..." The wand glows again.

Down the hall they can hear a toilet flush. They lie back in the bed and pretend to be asleep as the door opens. Hank Summers peers into the room, eyes flashing suspiciously, then... withdraws.

Dawn lets out a sigh of relief as they sit up, "Dad"s rules about magic… "

Buffy sighs and nods. Joyce had sent Buffy, Harry and Dawn to Hank to stay for a couple weeks. Joyce had gotten frustrated with Buffy moping about the house. She couldn"t explain why the girl had become so listless. She had hoped that sending them Hank would help pick up Buffy"s spirits.

Dawn looks at Buffy, "Buffy can we just talk for a moment?"

Buffy sighs and looks at Dawn, "About?"

Dawn smiles sadly, "You. You've been mopping around since the end of the school year. What's wrong?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to bed."

Dawn nods as she moves over to her bed.

The next morning the doorbell chimes. Hank Summers reaches for the knob when - BLAM! - it bursts open, revealing a large waddling woman and a large waddling bulldog. Hank lurches forward and hugs the woman, "Marge! Welcome! How was the train?"

Marge shakes her head, "Wretched. Ripper got sick."

Dawn smiles, "How... unfortunate."

Marge nods, "I would've left him with the others, but he pines so when I'm away. Don't you, darling?" Aunt Marge puckers her lips at Ripper and leads him down the hallway.

Hank quickly takes Marge's suitcase upstairs to the guest room.

Marge turns eyeing Buffy, "So. Still here, are you? I thought you would be with your mother after the divorce."

Buffy frowns, "Yes." She spits out nastily.

Marge frowns, "Don't say "yes" in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you, if you ask me."

Hank shakes his head, "Marge I have joint custody with Joyce. I get to see her and Dawn for a couple weeks every summer."

Dawn walks in just at that moment.

Marge smiles at her favorite niece. "Is that my Dawnie! Hm? Is that my neffy poo? Come and say hello to your Auntie Marge."

Dawn sighs and hugs Marge. She looks back at Harry and Buffy as if to say, why me.

Buffy looks to see Ripper snuffling about her ankle.

After dinner Buffy excuses herself and starts to clear the table as Hank brings out a bottle of wine. "Can I tempt you, Marge?" Hank asks.

Marge nods, "Just a small one. A bit more... a bit more... That's the boy." She takes a sloppy sip. Aah. Excellent nosh, Hank. It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs." She smacks her lips, lowers her brandy, and lets Ripper take a slobbery lap out of the glass... then catches Buffy looking. "What are you smirking at! Where is it that Joyce sends her, Hank?

Hank shakes his head, "I don't know. Some private school in England." He lied, he did know where Buffy, Dawn and Harry went to school.

Marge nods, "I see. And do they use the cane at that school, girl?

Buffy sarcastically says, "Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times."

Marge smiles, "Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Hank. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the girl's father did, Hank?

Hank agitated, "Nothing. That is... he didn't work. He was - unemployed."

Harry frowned as he heard that. He could see Buffy was moments from doing something she would regret.

Marge nods, "Of course. And a drunk, I expect -."

Buffy frowns as she yells, "That's a lie."

Marge pauses on her wine, eyes narrowing on Buffy. "What did you say?"

Buffy shakes her head, "My dad wasn't a drunk."

Pop! The glass in Aunt Marge's hand explodes. Harry looks at Dawn as if to ask did you do that. Dawn shakes her head.

Hank looks at Buffy and then back at Marge, "Oh my goodness! Marge!"

Marge shakes her head, "Not to worry, Hank. I have a very firm grip."

Buffy stares at the shattered glass in surprise.

Hank looks to Buffy, "You go to bed. Now!"

Marge shakes her head, "Quiet, Hank. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup..."

Buffy screams, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Marge starts to reply, when - zing! - a button on her dress sails into the air. Seams groan. Thread snaps. Aunt Marge's eyes widen. Her cheeks billow. Her whole body billows. And she begins to inflate like a monstrous balloon.

Hank looks at Marge, "Marge!"

As Marge rises, Hank leaps for her. Buffy frightened by what she"s done, watches Aunt Marge bounce gently across the ceiling and into the conservatory.

They all race outside. As Marge begins to float away, Hank grips her hands. "Don't worry! I've got you..." Slowly... to his horror... Hank himself begins to rise.

Marge looks fearfully into his eyes... "Hank. Don't you dare –."

But Hank does. He lets go. Falls to his knees. And watches Marge float away.

Buffy crashes inside, taking her suitcase and grabs her wand. Turning she grabs the photograph of her parents. She rushes back downstairs to find Hank waiting for her.

Hank fumes, "You bring her back! You bring her back and put her right!"

Harry shakes his head as he listens to Buffy and Dawn's father. "Hank it was an accident…"

Buffy cuts Harry off, "No! She deserved what she got! And you... you keep away from me. The stuff you said about mine and Harry's dad. I'm ashamed to be your adopted daughter. Get out of my face."

Hank eyes Buffy's wand. "Joyce told me you're not allowed to do magic out of school."

Buffy shrugs, "I could care less right now. Anywhere is better than here."

Buffy storms out of the house. A couple minutes later Harry and Dawn are standing next to Buffy.

They walk and walk and walk, then... Buffy stops. Buffy glances about. An empty playground. Swings creaking gently on rusted chains. A tiny carousel, kissed gently by the wind, turning slowly.

Buffy drops the suitcase, she sits.

Harry looks at Dawn and then Buffy, "Bells, where we going?"

Buffy shrugs at the moment she doesn't care as long as it's not back to Hank's house.

Harry moves to the side with Dawn and whispers so Buffy can't hear, "We got to do something. She hasn't been the same since she "died" in the Chamber."

Dawn nods as she looks at Buffy, "I know. Maybe we should call, mom? I have my cell phone she gave me for emergencies. We might have to tell her what happened though."

Harry nods, "Call her."

Dawn pulls at her cell phone and is about to dial when they hear an alarm shriek nearby. They're still as statues, each of them listening.

Buffy turns, studies the swaying swings, the carousel. Then, she... stiffens. Turns back. Sensing something in the shadows across the street, she rises. Slowly draws her wand. Then she sees... it. Something BIG. Darker than the shadows which conceal it. Something with wide, gleaming eyes.

Buffy shakes her head. She doesn't want to have to deal with being the Slayer right now. She steps back as she trips, she tumbles over her forgotten suitcase. The tip of her wand blazes. bang! Twin beams of blinding light spear the night.

Harry and Dawn run over to her helping Buffy up.

Giant wheels bear down on them as they roll clear – just as preposterously purple, triple decker bus screeches to a halt. Gold letters glimmer above the windscreen: The Knight Bus.

Just then doors hiss and snap back. Stan Shunpike steps out, he looks like he hasn't seen the sun in years. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Well, come on. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Stan grabs Harry, Buffy, and Dawn's suitcases. Buffy peers into the shadows across the street - now simply shadows - and climbs aboard. There are no seats on the bus just beds.

Stan shuffles up next to them, "So what's your names?"

Dawn nods as she decides to try and keep Buffy and Harry's identities a secret, "I am Dawn Summers and these are my brother and sister, Lily and James."

Stan nods, "Where you heading?"

Dawn nods, "To see some friends in England. Do you know where Joyce Potter's house is? It's not far from Arthur Weasley's place."

Stan nods, "Ah the Burrow. Yeah I think we can find where you're going."

Several hours later the bus pulls up to Joyce's house. Joyce is waiting on the front porch for them as Harry, Buffy, and Dawn get off the bus.

Joyce is angry, "Thank you Mr. Shunpike for bring them here."

Stan nods as the bus drives off.

Joyce turns to face Buffy, "First off, Buffy Anne Summers you are in serious trouble. First you blow up your Aunt Marge. Then you storm out of your father's house without reversing the magic. Lastly your underage, you know you could get expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry steps in front of Joyce and whispers in her ear. "It's not all Buffy's fault. Marge was treating Buffy like the Dursley's use to treat me. Also I'm not sure Buffy even knew what she was doing. It was like she had lost control of the accidental magic, she didn't have her wand on her till she went to get her stuff. Also there is something we should talk about in private."

Joyce nods and looks at Buffy, "Buffy go up to your room. I will be up there in a few minutes."

Buffy sighs and nods as she takes her suitcase up to her room.

Joyce looks to Harry, "What was it you didn't want to discuss in front of Buffy?"

Harry sighed, "I think we know what is causing Buffy to act strangely. Before you yell at me I want to apologize for not saying anything soon. Buffy literally drowned last year. If not for Dumbledore's phoenix she would be dead right now. Me and Dawn think that's the reason Buffy has been acting strangely."

Joyce looks to Dawn, "Is that true, Dawn?"

Dawn nods, "I wasn't there for the drowning. I was in the hospital wing. But I heard from Willow and Ginny that what Harry said was true. Buffy was technically dead for like a minute before Fawkes used his tears on her to bring her back."

The next day a knock came at the door. Joyce goes to open it, "Minister, it is a privilege to see you here. Can I ask what the occasion for your call today?"

Cornelius Fudge nods, "I'm here to see your daughter, Ms. Potter."

Joyce nods and shows Fudge into the living room as she goes to get Buffy. A moment later Buffy enters the living room alone, "Morning Minister."

Fudge nods, "I should tell you, Ms. Potter, yesterday your father's sister was located just south of Sunnydale, California circling a chimney stack. The American branch of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever."

Buffy waits as if she is about to be executed on death row.

Fudge nods, "So that's that, and no harm done."

Buffy blinks, "I don't understand. I broke the law. Underage wizards aren"t allowed to use magic at home -."

Fudge nods, "Oh, come now, Buffy. The Ministry doesn"t send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts! On the other hand... running away like that, and taking your brother and sister along... given the state of things... very, very irresponsible."

Buffy frowns, ""The state of things" sir?"

Fudge sighs, "We have a killer on the loose."

Buffy nods, "I heard something about that last night. Sirius Black, you mean. But... what's that got to do with me?"

Fudge shakes his head, "Hm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. I would highly suggest you don't go anywhere till you leave for the train, without your mother. The same goes for you Mr. Potter and Miss Summers. I know your both listening."

Harry and Dawn appear from around the corner. A moment later Joyce comes back in, "Will there be anything else Minister?"

Fudge nods, "If you will escort me out. I have want a word with you a moment. Oh before I leave, there will be no need to go to Diagon Alley to get your books and supplies for school, I took the liberty of having someone get them myself. They should be here later today."

Joyce nods as she and Fudge walk out. Fudge turns to her abruptly, "Have you told Harry and Isabella about Black?"

Joyce shakes her head, "No, and I have no intention to… At least not, yet. They don't need to know that their godfather is the man that sold out Lily and James to You-Know-Who."

Fudge nods, "Thank you."

Joyce shakes her head, "I'm not doing that for you. I'm doing it for them. I found out something about Buffy recently and I don't think she could handle that bit of news right now. I will tell them when I feel the time is right."

Fudge nods, "Very well." Fudge apparates away.

Joyce goes back in the house, "Harry, Dawn would you to go to your rooms, please. I want to have a word with your sister."

Harry and Dawn nod and head for their rooms.

Joyce turns to Buffy, "Buffy why didn't you tell me you had drowned last year?"

Buffy looks at Joyce, doing an impression of a deer caught in headlights. "Uh-uh-uh."

Joyce sighs, "Its ok sweetie. Come here." Joyce pulls Buffy in to an embrace. "I won't pressure you, when you want to talk about it, my door is always open."

Buffy smiles sadly, "Thanks, mom." She takes a deep breath, "I just didn't know how to tell you. Only a few people know, and that"s because either they were there or they were told. Till now only Ron, Willow, Ginny, Harry, and Dawn know. I think Professor Dumbledore knows because it was his phoenix that healed me. Ginny, Harry, and Willow were there when it happened. I'm sure they told Ron and Dawn, I know Dawn knows so they had to have told both of them. It's just hard right now. I was technically dead for a minute before Fawkes healed me."

Joyce sighed and nods, "I wish I could say I understand, but I don't. If you want you can sleep with me. And once school starts if you're not ready to go back I will Floo Albus and see about getting your homework sent here. You take as much time as you need, ok?"

Buffy nods as she rests her head against Joyce's shoulder. She looks at the woman who has been her mom for as long as she can remember. She wonders how Joyce might handle it if she found out Buffy had been in Heaven.

* * *

**Author's Not: **- Well here is the first chapter of the third story. I still have a poll up for pairings. At the moment it's Ron/Hermione & Willow/Dawn. But you still have time to vote, just go to my profile its right there at the top. Though if I end up with those pairings it might make year seven a little more interesting.

I have chapter 2 and 3 written. I'm not going to put them up till I'm 100 percent sure of the poll results, because of the fact chapter 2 actually introduces one of the pairings (I need that pairing for the OMWF Chapter). Anyways I will give a few days to see if anyone else votes on the pairings before making a final decision.


	2. Chapter 2: Dementor

**Chapter 2: Dementor**

Buffy, Harry, Dawn and Joyce joined the Weasley family when they left for the train. They all now stood on Platform 9 ¾.

"Harry, Buffy" said Mr Weasley quietly, "come over here a moment." He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs Weasley and Joyce.

"There's something I"ve got to tell you both before you leave –" said Mr Weasley, in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr Weasley," said Harry, "We already know."

"You know? How could you both know?"

"We – er – We heard you and mom talking when you came over last night. We couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry –"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr Weasley, looking anxious.

"No – honestly, it's OK. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and we know what's going on."

"Harry, Buffy, you must be very scared –"

"We're not," said Harry sincerely. Well he knew he wasn't. But he wasn't sure about Buffy. This was something he didn't think she should need to deal with right now. _"Really," _he added, because Mr Weasley was looking disbelieving. "We're not trying to be heroes, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"

Mr Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.

"Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously

pleased that you're not scared, but –"

"Arthur!" called Mrs Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you

doing? It's about to go!"

"They're coming, Molly!" said Mr Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and

more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you two to give me your word –"

"– that we'll be good and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.

"Not entirely" said Mr Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, Buffy, swear to me you won't go _looking _for Black."

Harry stared. "What?"

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, Harry, Buffy," said Mr Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens –"

"Why would we go looking for someone we know wants to kill us?" said Harry blankly.

Buffy looked at Harry. Her thoughts running over that very sentence. She could come up with one good reason that she might do just that.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear –"

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs Weasley.

Joyce runs over to Buffy and pulls her aside, "Are you sure, dear?"

Buffy sighs, "It will help me, mom. I'll be alright. And if I feel like I'm getting overloaded I can always ask Professor Dumbledore if I can home for a while."

Joyce nods, "Ok, Buffy."

Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move. Harry and Buffy ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let them on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley and Joyce until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron, Willow, Dawn, and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

Buffy noticed Harry didn't say we and wondered if it was a slip of the tongue or intentional. Not that she really cared that much at the moment.

"Go away, Ginny" said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

Harry, Ron, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This only had one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food trolley.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes which had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light-brown hair was flecked with grey.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed, as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats furthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked

"It's on his case," replied Hermione, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name 'Professor R. J. Lupin' was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Willow. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway …" he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr Weasley and Joyce's argument and the warning Mr Weasley had just given him and Buffy.

Dawn only half listened to Harry. She kept staring at Buffy hoping that her sister was going to be alright.

When Harry finished, Ron and Willow looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after the both of _you? _Oh, Harry… Buffy… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble either of you …"

"We don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds us."

"How thick would Harry or Buffy have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.

Buffy hoped she wasn't thick at all. She hoped that when she got back to school everything would be alright.

They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Ron, Willow and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was. He looked to Dawn to see her reaction and saw she hadn't reacted.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him, too …"

"I'm excited we get to go to Hogsmeade this year," said Willow, wanting to change the subject.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain –"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way, "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got _everything … _Pepper Imps – they make you smoke at the mouth – and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next –"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. 'In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain –'

Hermione got up and left the compartment, Willow wasn't far behind her. "Is everything okay, 'Mione?"

Hermione turned and looked at Willow and smiled, "It is now. I've missed you this week since we've been back."

Willow smiles, "And I you, baby."

Willow and Hermione had started seeing each other before the end of the last school year, just after Willow came back from the Chamber. With help from her brothers, she had talked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in to letting her go with Hermione for the summer. They reluctantly agreed when the Grangers said they would gladly pay for Willow's plane ticket. After coming home Willow had returned to the Burrow so she and the rest of the Weasley clan could get their school supplies. Every chance they got they had been sneaking out so they could make out without Hermione's parents seeing.

Willow pulled Hermione into an embrace and kissed her passionately. "You excited to be going to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione smiled, "As long as it's with you. I'm happy to go wherever, even if it's to the moon."

Willow leaned in for another kiss.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Brilliant," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast …"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?" asks Hermione as she and Willow come back in to the compartment.

The train was getting slower and. slower.. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Willow asked.

Dawn shrugged, "Dunno …"

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard …"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry –"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" Neville asked.

Hermione sat in Willow's lap to make room for Neville. "No idea! Sit down –"

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, a moment later he felt someone else pass him. Harry assumed it was Willow since she had been sitting next to Hermione. Willow held Hermione's hand as Hermione slid the door open. At that moment there came a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

Hermione looked at the dark figure, "Ginny?"

"Hermione?" Ginny replied.

Hermione nods, "What are you doing?"

Ginny sighs, "I was looking for Ron –"

"Come in and sit down –" Hermione said.

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

Buffy looked to where she though was Harry, "Harry I'm going to sit in your lap so Ginny can have my spot."

"Ok," said Harry as Buffy moved over.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said, in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry and Buffy's eyes darted downwards, and what they saw made their stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water …

It was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry and Buffy's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black material.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart …

Buffy's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder …

And then she felt like she did last year in the Chamber. Having just been revived and finding out she was no longer in Heaven.

Buffy was gently being shaken awake by Dawn, "Buffy? Are you all right?"

Buffy looked up at Dawn and nodded. The memory of that day still fresh in her mind.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione said as she slapped his face.

"W-what?" Harry asked.

There were lanterns above them, and the floor was shaking – the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. They seemed to have slid out of their seat onto the floor. Ron, Dawn and Hermione were kneeling next to Harry and Buffy, and above them they could see Neville, Willow, Ginny and Professor Lupin watching.

Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat. They then helped Buffy back up as well.

"Are you both OK?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly towards the door and then at Buffy. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

Buffy blinked, "No one screamed. I felt like I was drowning all over again."

They looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at them, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming –" Harry said.

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry and Buffy, handing them a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry and Buffy took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me …"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well here is the results of the Poll. 66 percent wanted Ron/Dawn and Willow/Hermione. 33 percent wanted Ron/Hermione and Willow/Dawn. So as you saw in this chapter the relationship for Ron and Willow are now set in stone. While you the reads will know Ron is going to be paired with Dawn. Ron himself won't know till year four.

Once More With Feeling is coming out in the next few chapters. Not saying which, want that to kind of be a surprise. I still want to try and do some work on it. It's primarily done now though just could use some editing. Plus I need to decide if I want to separate it between two chapters or not. It's double the length of my other chapters right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Divination

**Chapter 3: Divination**

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry and Buffy followed the crowd towards it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Mr. Potter! Miss Potter! Miss Granger! I want to see all three of you!"

Harry, Buffy and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, was calling over the heads of the crowd. Harry, Buffy and Hermione fought their way over to her.

Buffy looked to Harry and saw the worry etched in his face. The same worry she herself wore.

"There's no need to look so worried – I just want a word in my office," McGonagall told them. "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Buffy and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the Entrance Hall, up the marble staircase and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry, Buffy and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, 'Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter.'

Before Harry or Buffy could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey the matron, came bustling in.

Buffy sighed and looked at Harry.

'We're fine,' Harry said. 'We don't need anything –'

'Oh, it's you two, is it?' said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at Harry and then Buffy. 'I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?'

Buffy frowns, "Get out of my face!"

McGonagall shakes her head, "Miss Potter, there is no need for that attitude." She turns to face Madam Pomfrey, "It was a Dementor, Poppy."

They exchanged a dark look and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing Harry's hair back and feeling his forehead. "They won't be the first one who collapses. Yes, their all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate –"

"We're not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

Buffy suddenly stood up and turned to leave when McGonagall put her hand on Buffy, "Miss Potter, I already warned you once."

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absent-mindedly, now taking Harry's pulse.

'What do they need?' said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine… We're fine." said Harry, jumping up.

"Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"We've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies."

"Are you sure you feel all right, Mr. Potter? Miss Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

_"Yes," _said Harry.

Buffy shrugged and then nodded.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together." McGonagall said.

Harry and Buffy went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. They only had to wait a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the four of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

Professor McGonagall strode off towards her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry, Buffy and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, towards the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry and Buffy. Had the story of them collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast?

Harry, Buffy and Hermione sat down beside Ron, Dawn, and Willow, who had saved them seats.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Buffy sighed and got up leaving the hall. She sat down on the stairs and rested her head in her hands.

"Miss Potter?" Dumbledore said as he approached. "Buffy?" Buffy looked up. "Are you alright?"

Buffy shook her head, "No."

Dumbledore nods, "Is it what happened on the train?"

Buffy nods, "Yes."

Dumbledore sighs, "What was the unhappy memory they made you replay?"

Buffy looked at Dumbledore and sighed, "The day I drowned last year."

Dumbledore nods, he should have been aware that would be her most unpleasant memory. It had been after all the day she had gone to Heaven and got yanked back out. "Miss Potter I am going to set up some sessions with a Professor who might understand your situation a little. He's never died but he has had to live with something that he has kept secret. I think it would be a good idea for you talk to him. Maybe he can help you push past that unpleasant memory. But know this, Miss Potter. If you can't for whatever reason push past it, I'm afraid I would have to obliviate it. But since you said you wanted to try and work past it yourself, I am going to give you the opportunity to do so. Obliviating the memory will be a last resort."

Buffy nods, "Ok, Professor."

Dumbledore nods, "Why don't you go on up to your common room and I will have a house elf bring your dinner to you. That will give you time before the rest of the students join you to pull yourself together."

Buffy smiles sadly, "Thank you, Professor." Buffy stands and heads up to the Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry, Buffy, Ron, Dawn, Willow and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it …"

"Hey Potters!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, "Potters! The Dementors are coming, Potters! _Woooooooo_!"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. Buffy sat down next to Harry

'New third-year timetables,' said George, passing them over. 'What's up with you, Harry? Buffy?'

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. "That little git," he said calmly "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors …"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

Buffy was getting tired of everyone talking about the Dementors.

"Forget it, Harry, you too Buffy" said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been. He came back all weak and shaking … They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "We'll beat them with our hands tied behind our back. Between the two sets of twins on the team we're unbeatable."

Fred laughed as he looked at Buffy. He thought of how beautiful she looked. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his head.

Hermione was examining her new timetable. "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today" she said happily.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And –" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "_look_– underneath that, Arithmancy,_nine o'clock. _I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that _good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

Willow stared dreamily at Hermione, her eyes never leaving the other girls face.

"Well, then –" Ron said.

'Pass the marmalade,' said Hermione.

Ron shook his head, "But –"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Fred looks over at Willow and smiles, "Hey Wills who's the lucky fellow?"

Willow blinked and looked at Fred, "What?"

Fred smiled, "I saw that dreamy gaze of yours. So who is he, so that George and I can go torment him on your behalf?"

Willow shook her head.

Hermione placed her hand on Willow's, "Maybe it's time we told them. They're going to find out eventually."

Buffy looked at Hermione and smiles, "How long have you two been going out, 'Mione?"

Willow blushed, "Since just before the end of the last school year. After we came out of the Chamber."

Fred, George, and Ron's jaws just drop.

Ron shook his head, "That's why you talked mum and dad in to letting you stay with Hermione this summer."

Willow nods.

Hermione smiles, "Guess the cat's out of the bag now. Yep guys Willow and I are officially off the market."

Buffy nods, "As long as you're happy that's all the matters."

Hermione looks at Buffy. She could see the vacant look in Buffy's eyes. But she could tell the comment was sincere, "Thanks, Buffy. That means a lot coming from you."

Harry just couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend's sister holding hands with his one of his best friends.

A short time later they were climbing the last few steps to Trelawney's classroom and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing; Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling where there was a circular trap door with a brass plaque on it.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher", Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

Buffy shrugged, "I could throw you up there and see if you can open the trap door on the way down."

Most of the assembled class looked at Buffy with confusion.

Buffy smiled sadly, "A joke."

They all nodded and turned. Just then the trap door suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone went quiet.

'After you,' said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

Buffy climbed up after him.

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all; more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop.

Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers. "Where is she?" Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Buffy's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight.

"Sit, my children, sit," Professor Trelawney said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto pouffes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow sat around another.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field …"

At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bang and smells and sudden disappearing acts, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. 'It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy,' she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouffe, 'is your grandmother well?'

'I think so,' said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly, "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man. In the summer term we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with fire-omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. "Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink; drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside-down on its saucer; wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future. _I shall move among you, helping and instructing."

When Buffy, Dawn and Willow had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped them.

"Right," said Dawn, as the three of them opened their books at pages five and six. 'What can you see in mine, Buffy?'

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Buffy.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

"Right, you've got a wonky sort of cross …" Buffy said, consulting _Unfogging the Future _. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' – sorry about that – but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on … that means 'great happiness' … so you're going to suffer but be very happy …"

'My turn …' said Buffy.

Dawn peered into Buffy's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat,' she said. 'Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic …"

Buffy shook her head, "Not if I can help it."

Dawn nods as she turned the teacup the other way up. "But this way it looks more like an acorn … what's that?" She scanned her copy of _Unfogging theFuture. _''A windfall, unexpected gold." Excellent, you can lend me some."

Buffy laughed, "Didn't Harry and I do that last year, Dawn? Don't tell me you used that all, already."

Dawn laughs, "And there's a thing here," she turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal. Yeah, if that was its head … it looks like a hippo … no, a sheep …"

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Buffy let out a snort of laughter.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Dawn, sweeping over and snatching Buffy's cup from her. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it anticlockwise. "My dear girl... You have the Grim."

Seamus nods, "The Grin? What's the Grin?"

Parvati shakes her head, "The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot."

Dean Thomas frowns, "But what does it mean, Professor?"

Lavender speaks up, "The Grim..." All turn, see Lavender bent over her textbook. "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

Buffy suddenly jumps up bolting from the room down the ladder.

Hermione stood up, "This is all a lot of rubbish." She sets off after Buffy.

Professor Trelawney turns to Harry, "What's wrong with your sister, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighs, "She drowned last year, and she was technically dead for like a minute before she was revived."

At the base of the ladder Buffy is seated on the stairs when Buffy comes up behind her. "You ok, Buffy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Why can't my life just be normal."


	4. Chapter 4: Buckbeak

**Chapter 4: Buckbeak**

Buffy was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch as they headed for Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends or even Harry and Dawn since the end of Divination class that morning.

Hagrid was waiting for the class at the door of his hut. "C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called, as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" he called. "That's it – make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –?

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads. "Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look …"

Buffy looked at her book and shook her head. She didn't feel in the mood to stroke nothing. She hadn't even been paying attention to her owl of late. Dawn had taken it on herself to look after both Buffy's owl and her own cat.

Hagrid took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have_stroked _them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I … I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Buffy loudly.

Malfoy turned to Buffy, "And what are you going to do if I don't, Potter?"

Buffy had enough. She balled up her fist and was ready to strike Malfoy. She would have if Harry hadn't grabbed her arms pinning them to her side. "Take it easy, Bells. He's not worth the time."

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so … so yeh've got yer books an' … an' … now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on …"

He strode away from them into the Forest and out of sight. "God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry said.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you –" Malfoy said.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

A strange beast, Buckbeak, emerges from the trees. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. The students step back in fear, then Hagrid appears, shooing the beast on.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they? So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer …"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Willow, Dawn, Ron and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously. Buffy didn't move. Harry turned and looked back at her with concern.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do…Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right – who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed further away in answer. Even Harry, Dawn, Willow, Ron and Hermione had misgivings. Buffy stayed at the back of the group.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"No!" Buffy yelled. What had been said in Divination had rattled Buffy for more than she had thought. She was afraid if Harry got on Buckbeak that something bad would happen.

Everyone turned to look at Buffy as Harry walked to her, "Its ok, Bells. I'll be alright."

Buffy was shaking, "No, Harry you can't. Please!"

Harry sighed and motioned for Dawn. When Dawn got close enough he whispered to her, "Maybe you should take Buffy back up to the castle. Maybe take her to see Professor Dumbledore?"

Dawn nods and leads Buffy away back to the castle.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then – let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak. Easy now, Harry. Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink – Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yen blink too much …"

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head, and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry … now, bow …"

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right – back away, now, Harry, easy does it –"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent his scaly front knees, and sank into what was an unmistakeable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right – yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly towards the Hippogriff and reached out towards him. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed his eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid, "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint, an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that …"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto his back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered in feathers.

'Go on, then!' roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upwards. Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak; then he felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground, and just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid, as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle cheered. "OK, who else wants a go?"

Draco marches in to the paddock and towards Buckbeak. "Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute –"

Buckbeak rears back as Hagrid shouts, "Malfoy! No!"

In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slash down. Malfoy freezes. Looks down at the blood blossoming on his shrieks. Instantly, Harry dashes forward. Buckbeak whips around, raises its talons and – seeing Harry - lowers them. Harry Ducks its beak as he grabs a hold of Buckbeak's tether.

Draco looks at his arm, "It's killed me! It's killed me!"

Hagrid shakes his head, "Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch..."

Hermione nods, "Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like –"

Hagrid shakes his head, "Just open the gate for me. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!"

And with that, Hagrid - looking shaken - swoops up Malfoy, flops him over his shoulder, and lumbers toward the castle.

Dawn walks Buffy up to Dumbledore's office. Dawn gives the password that Hagrid had mentioned to her before leaving.

Dumbledore looks at the girls as they enter, "Thank you Miss Summers. Why don't you wait outside while I talk to Miss Potter."

Dawn nods and leaves.

Dumbledore turns Buffy, "Would you like to discuss what happened?"

Buffy sighs and shakes her head.

Dumbledore nods, "I won't press. I have setup a session for you every Saturday with Professor Lupin to discuss this. I told him about your experience, how you believed you had been in Heaven. He is the only person I've told. He will give me regular reports on your progress. If at any time he feels it would be better to obliviate that memory I will do so without hesitation."

Buffy nods, "Yes, Professor. Uhm Professor I would like to drop Divination if I can."

Dumbledore nods in understanding, "I figured you would. How about taking Arithmancy instead?"

Buffy thinks about it for a moment, "That would be fine."

"Now about Professor Lupin, I believe he has a free period right now. I want you to go talk to him. He should be in his office. Have your sister escort you there before she heads to her next class." Dumbledore said.

Buffy nods and leaves. She finds Dawn waiting and they head to Professor Lupin's office.

Buffy hugs her sister before Dawn heads to her next class.

She knocks on the door to Lupin's office and hears someone say enter. She opens the door and walks in closing it behind her.

Lupin looks up, "Ah, Miss Potter. I assume Professor Dumbledore told you that we would be having a sort of counseling session on Saturdays till I say otherwise."

Buffy nods, "Yes, Professor. But that's not why I am here. Well in a way it is. I was kind of rattled today. In Divination, Professor Trelawney was having us read tea leaves. She saw in my cup the Grim. Then someone read the definition of the Grim from the book. It said the Grim had to do with death. I suddenly got upset, well you can understand why with what happened last year."

Lupin smiles, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me about you well…"

Buffy smiles sadly, "Well I left the class at that point. I waited with Hermione, she left the class at the same time I did, for the class to end. Then we went down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was showing us a Hippogriff. Harry was doing very good with it. Then Hagrid said he was going to let Harry ride the Hippogriff. I was like, no. My thoughts were going over the stuff from divination and those led in to Harry getting hurt."

Lupin nods, "It is alright to be scared. You're a good sister to bring up that objection. I would have been worried if you had said nothing at all and let Harry get on without a word. I'm going to tell you something that only the staff and my family and friends know. I am a werewolf. Now I know that being a werewolf is not like coming back from Heaven. But that's not what I want you to think about. I want you to think about secrets. Why is it you and I are keeping secrets? Is it better to tell the truth and let people know the secret or is it better to keep the secret. I want your answer to that during our Saturday meeting this weekend. Now this is my personal opinion but I think it would be in your case to tell your friends your secret than to hide it. They can help you to deal with it. Again that's just my personal opinion. We will see how things go before I ask you to think about that."

Buffy nods, "Thank you, Professor."

"You can go on to your next class." Lupin says.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office.

Giles is seated before Dumbledore, "I need your permission to allow Buffy out after curfew and in to Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore shakes his head, "Why? Miss Potter is currently safer inside the school because of Sirius Black."

Giles sighs, "The Watcher's Council wants her to start patrolling. They have given me a choice either she starts patrolling here or they relocate her to a place of their choosing."

Dumbledore frowns, "There is no way they could take Miss Potter."

Giles nods, "Actually they can. They have means. Buffy would be relocated and neither Joyce nor Harry and Dawn would ever see her again. Right now they are grudgingly allowing her to continue going to school here. But if push comes to shove they would rather take her from her family and friends than let her remain. The Watcher's Council considers the Slayer nothing more than a tool, expendable."

Dumbledore sighs, "Well I can allow her out after curfew. But you will have to get Mrs. Summers permission for Hogsmeade. Though I doubt she will grudgingly give it. And if she does I expect she will want to give it to Harry and Dawn as well. It wouldn't be fair for Buffy to get to go to Hogsmeade, when Harry and Dawn can't."

Giles nods, "I expected that argument and have already been in contact with Joyce. I have here their permission slips. She reluctantly signed them when I explained what would happen if Buffy wasn't allowed to patrol. She has even made me agree to watch them on Hogsmeade weekends in hopes of keeping Black away from them."

Dumbledore took the envelopes from Giles and nods, "Very well. I will notify the Professors that Buffy can be out after curfew. I will revoke that if she starts having trouble with her classes though. Regardless of the Watcher's Council's threat about relocating her if she is not patrolling. She is still a student here and I will not under any circumstances have her school work hurt because of what they want."

Giles nods, "That is understood, and actually I agree with you. In fact I was going to tell Buffy she should always finish her schoolwork before going out on patrol. As long as she is at least patrolling they will leave her alone for the time being."


	5. Chapter 5: Boggart

**Chapter 5: Boggart**

After Giles meeting with Dumbledore he had met with Buffy and told her she was to start patrolling. Buffy was a little shocked to say the least given everyone wanted her, Harry and Dawn to stay within the wards of the castle.

Since Willow and Hermione had come out to their friends about their relationship. The news had spread to the rest of the school, via Fred and George. Most students now knew that the two girls were in a relationship with each other and now expected to see them together holding hands or even kissing.

A couple days later Buffy a long with Harry, Dawn and their friends entered Lupin's classroom. There was a tall wardrobe in one corner of the room.

As the class took their seats, Professor Lupin entered from his office. "Good afternoon. Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

'Now, then,' said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the corner that held the wardrobe. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

'Nothing to worry about,' said Professor Lupin calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm.

'There's a Boggart in there.' Willow said as she and Hermione held hands.

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her free hand. 'It's a shape-shifter,' she said. 'It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten _us _most.'

Willow smiled as she raised Hermione's hand to her lips and kissed it.

Lupin shook his head, "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. If you don't mind, no public display of affection in the class… thank you." Both Willow and Hermione blushed. "Anyways Miss Granger is correct. I couldn't have put it better myself. So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Buffy?'

Buffy wondered if he had called on her because of her being the Slayer. Then she dismissed it, she didn't think Lupin knew about her being the Slayer. "Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down looking a little disappointed.

Willow whispered in Hermione's ear, "It's ok, baby. You can impress me later on with all those booksmarts."

Hermione blushed.

Lupin continued, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter _. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please …_riddikulus _!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. Neville, come up here will you."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he was heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

Buffy frowned. There was nothing funny about being afraid of something. Sometimes to the person involved it could be truly terrifying.

"Professor Snape … hmmm … Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er – yes," said Neville nervously. "But – I don't want the Boggart to turn into her, either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well … always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress … green, normally … and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand – thus – and cry 'Riddikulus' – and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, that green dress, that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical …"

Buffy tried to think of what she was most afraid of. Her thoughts turned first towards Harry and Dawn dead or worse as vampires. Her thoughts began to stray and she immediately thought of a Dementor instead. She was afraid of what it could do to her; make her relive her most painful memory. That was worse than seeing Harry or Dawn dead. Being forced to relive the moment she came to the realization that she had been expelled from Heaven.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward … everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot –"

They all retreated, backing against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One – two – three –_now _!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R-r-riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip-crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a huge crimson handbag from his hand.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

They went on one after another before it was Harry's turn.

"Next!" Lupin yells as he turns, sees Harry step forward expectantly. Concern flickers through Lupin's face. The Jack-In-The-Box pivots on its spring, its face tumbling toward Harry, becoming more sinister, transforming into a Dementor. Harry starts to raise his wand, then... freezes, transfixed. The Dementor looms closer and closer to Harry.

No one notices Buffy in the back of the room shivering. Her legs suddenly give out as she sinks to the floor. Her eyes locked upon the Dementor.

Lupin steps between Harry and the Dementor, he snaps his wand. "Here!"

The Dementor vanishes and a roiling mist appears, which becomes clouds. A moon glows within the clouds, white, silvery and round... "Riddikulus!"

Pop! The moon deflates like a punctured balloon, whizzes crazily about the room, then darts back into the wardrobe. The door to the wardrobe slams shut and the class cheers.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today."

As the students exit, chattering loudly, Harry spots Buffy still on the floor, shaking.

Harry walks over to Buffy and kneels down beside her hugging her.

Lupin pulls out a chocolate and gives it Buffy, "Eat, Miss Potter."

Buffy looks up and takes the chocolate and nibbles on it.

Harry looks to Buffy with concern, "Are you okay, Bells?"

Buffy nods, "I am now."

Lupin nods, "Miss Potter am I safe to assume had you faced the Boggart it would have had the same reaction as it did to your brother?"

Buffy nods, "At first I thought it might show up as Harry or Dawn dead or worse as a vampire. There was an instance last year where a demon tried to come in to our plain of existence. It caused our fears to manifest. My fears at that time were of Harry and Dawn being dead. But since then my fear has changed. I now fear the Dementor more because it made me relive the day I drowned."

Lupin nods, "As I thought. If you're alright I will let you both go on to dinner."

Buffy looked to Harry, "I'm ok."

Harry smiled and nodded as he helped Buffy to her feet. They then turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6: Once More With Feeling

**Author's Notes: **Once More With Feeling is one of my top ten favorite episodes.

As you read through the story there is a couple places with footnotes marked (A/N 1), and (A/N 2). You will find what those footnotes say at the end of the story in the end Author's Notes.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Once More With Feeling**

It is Friday morning, Buffy lies in bed just looking at a nearby old fashioned alarm clock. She takes it, looks at it - never bothering to turn it off.

Buffy finally turns off the clock and looks around the dormitory to see Hermione, Willow and Dawn going about their morning routine.

The day progresses much like any other school day. Friday afternoon after classes are over Buffy makes her way to Giles office in the Library for a bit of training before going to patrol.

Late that evening Buffy walks through the unusually blue night, looking around her as she walks through a Hogsmeade cemetery.

Buffy begins to sing, _"Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight. Still I always feel, this strange estrangement , nothing here is real, nothing here is right. I've been making shows of trading blows, just hoping no one knows, that I've been..."_

Buffy is attacked by a vamp, and fights with him in a rote, and unusually synchronized, style as she continues to sing, _"Going through the motions, walking through the part, nothing seems to penetrate my heart."_

Buffy stakes the vamp in the heart, as he dusts she moves on. She finds two more vamps and a demon who is ritualistically sacrificing a young man who is tied to a tree. Buffy continues to sing, _"I was always brave, and kind of righteous, now I find I'm wavering. Crawl out of your grave, you find this fight just, doesn't mean a thing."_

Buffy socks a vamp, whose head whips around singing, _"She ain't got that swing."_

He drives his elbow back into her face, sending her flying back to the ground. _"Thanks for noticing." _Buffy sings.

As Buffy's getting up, the two vamps and the Demon march side by side, singing. _"She does pretty well with fiends from Hell but lately we can tell, that she's just, going through the motions, faking it somehow."_

As they sing, Buffy kicks up grabbing the demon's sword. She decapitates one vamp and knocks the other down before stabbing the demon fatally. The demon sings, _"She's not even the girl she… Ow…"_ The demon falls over dead.

Buffy cuts the young man loose without even looking at him. Buffy sings, _"Will I stay this way forever, sleepwalk through my life's endeavor."_

The man turns to face Buffy, _"How can I repay –"_

Buffy smiles sadly as she sings, _"—Whatever."_ She moves off, _"I don't want to be, going through the motions, losing all my drive."_

The last vamp picks himself up, and comes for Buffy. She stakes him pretty quickly. As the vamp dusts Buffy finishes singing, _"I can't even see if this really me, and I just want to be, alive!"_

The next morning Buffy wakes up and looks around. Buffy sees everyone else is already gone. Buffy leaves and heads to the library expecting it to be empty but instead finds Dawn, Willow, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Buffy walks over to Giles.

Giles nods, "Good morning, Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Office."

Giles nods as he gets up and they head towards his office. Dawn and Harry see Buffy and get up to follow her. Willow, Hermione and Ron are right behind them.

Giles closes the door behind them as Harry, Ron, and Giles sit at the table.

Buffy, still standing, tries to broach a subject she's not entirely comfortable with. "So, uh... no research? Nothing going on? Monsters, or what not?" General murmurs of no, not really, not so much... "Good. Good. That's uh... so, did anybody, um... last night, did anybody, oh... burst into song?"

Everybody stops. Willow and Hermione look at each other.

Ron nods, "Merlin!"

Willow looks at Hermione, "We thought we were the only ones! It was bizarre!"

Giles nods, "Well, I sang, but I have my guitar and I often… of course that would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from some of the students..."

Hermione smiles at Willow, "We were talking, and then... It was like..."

Buffy sighs, "Like you were in a musical? "

Giles looks to Buffy, "What did you sing about?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I, uh... I don't remember. But it seemed perfectly normal."

Ron frowns, "But disturbing. And not the natural order of things and do you think it'll happen again? 'Cause I'm for the natural order of things."

Giles nods, "We should look into it."

Willow nods, "Exactly. With the books, and mulling, there could be mulling..."

Hermione looks at Willow with confusion, "Do we have any books about this?"

Ron nods, "Well, we've just gotta break it down, look at the factors, before it happens again –"

Giles begins to sing, _"I've got a theory, that it's a demon, a dancing demon – nyehh, something isn't right there."_

Willow sings, _"I've got a theory some kid is dreamin' and we're stuck inside is wacky Broadway nightmare."_ **(A/N 1)**

Hermione does jazz hands.

Ron sings, _"I've got a theory we should work this out."_

Willow, Hermione and Dawn sing_, "It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about."_

Dawn sings, _"I've got a theory it could be bunnies."_

Everyone stares at Dawn. There is the sound of crickets.

Hermione sings, _"I've got a -"_

Dawn interrupts with a heavy metal wail, the invisible orchestration backing her changing just as abruptly. _"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes. They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. And what's with all the carrots. What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies."_

Slight beat. The music returns to the previous sound as Dawn sings, _"Or maybe midgets."_

Willow sings, _"I've got a theory we should work this fast."_

Giles and Willow sings, _"Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed."_

Buffy sings, _"I've got a theory. It doesn't matter."_

Giles looks up at this, perturbed. But Buffy takes the song, explaining, _"What can't we face if we're together. What's in this place that we can't weather. Apocalypse, we've all been there. The same old trips. Why should we care?"_

The group joins in, not getting the undercurrent. _"What can't we do if we get in it. We'll work it through within a minute. We have to try, we know we'll pay the price. It's do or die."_

Buffy sings, _"Hey, I've died once."_

Buffy gives a wry smile to Giles, who is won over and joins in, singing over the group. _"What can't we face if we're together?"_

Giles sings, _"—What can't we face."_

Group sings, _"What's in this place that we can't weather."_

Giles sings, _"—If we're together."_

Group sings, _"There's nothing we can't face."_

Dawn sings, _"Except for bunnies."_

Ron shakes his head, "See okay that was disturbing."

Willow smiles, "Dear brother… I thought it was neat."

Buffy nods, "So what is it? What's causing it? "

Giles sighs, "Thought it didn't matter."

Buffy smiles, "Well I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable robes here but there's definitely something unnatural going on. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies."

Dawn looks around at the group, "Well, is it just us? Is it only happening to us? That would probably mean a spell, or..."

Buffy opens the door back in to the library. They hear several students singing about studying. Buffy shakes her head as she shuts the door, "It's not just us."

Buffy shuts the door.

Giles goes to his books and start putting a bunch on the table. They start going through them as Ginny walks in, excited. Willow and Hermione are staring dreamily at each other more than doing actual research.

Ginny looks at the group, "Oh my god you will never believe what happened at today."

Buffy doesn't look up, "Let me guess, Ginny. Everybody started singing and dancing?"

Ginny shakes her head. "I gave birth to a pterodactyl," she sarcastically says. "So, you guys too, huh?"

Dawn looks at Giles desk and sees a small beautiful talisman and picks it up. She absentmindedly pockets it before she returns to the book she is looking through.

Ron looks to his younger sister, "So, what'd you sing about?"

Ginny smiles, "Quidditch."

Willow is whispering in Hermione's ear with a wicked smile. Hermione suppresses her own, puts on serious face as she says, "That's right! The, the volume! The text!"

Giles looks up at Willow and Hermione, "What text?"

Willow smiles, "The volumey... text."

Hermione nods, "You know."

"The... murnenfurm report," Willow says.

Ron shakes his head, "Repeat that, Wills. The what now?"

Hermione nods, "We just have a few volumes back in our dorm that deal with mystical chants,  
bacchanals... might be relevant."

Willow nods, "We could..."

Giles sighs, "Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at this point, so I'm open to anything."

Willow nods, "We'll check it out, and be back as quick as we can."

Hermione smiles, "Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open."

Willow and Hermione get up and leave. They make their way out of the library and down the corridor.

Hermione looks at Willow, "Do we actually have any books at all in the dorm?"

Willow shakes her head as they make their way out of the castle, "Well, who wants to stay cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on." Two male students walk past, they look back at Hermione. "Those guys are checking you out..."

Hermione blinks, "What? What are they looking at?"

Willow smiles, "The hotness of you, doofus."

Hermione blinks, "Those boys thought I was hot?"

Willow nods, "Entirely."

Hermione laughs, "Oh my god. I'm cured! I want the boys!" She starts feebly after them.

Willow grabs Hermione's arm and spinning her back to her. "Do I have to fight to keep you?  
'Cause I'm not large with the butch."

Hermione shakes her head, "I'm just not used to that. They were really looking at me?"

Willow smiles, "And you can't imagine what they see in you."

Hermiones nods, "I know exactly what they see in me. You." She begins to sing, "_I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place."_ She walks into a pool of sunlight, looking around her. _"Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right."_ She turns to Willow. _"I'm under your spell. How else could it be, anyone would notice me? Its magic I can tell. How you set me free, brought me out so easily."_

Hermione takes Willow by the hand and they walk, moving in sync; flowing, dancing movement as they make their way along the lake as she continues to sing, _"I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air. I always took for granted, I was the only one there. But your power shone, brighter than any I've known. I'm under your spell. Nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you. You worked your charm so well. Finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true. You make me believe." _

Willow takes Hermione and spins her. They slowly spin till Hermione is lying in the grass as she continues to sing, _"The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell. Surging like the sea, floating here so helplessly" _Willow moves over Hermione as if to kiss her. "_I break with every swell. Lost in Ecstasy, spread beneath my Willow tree." _Hermione begins to float off the ground, "_You make me complete… You make me complete… You make me complete…"_

Back in Giles office. Ron shakes his head, "I bet they're not even working."

Buffy looks over at Ron, "Who now?"

Ron shakes his head, "Willow and Hermione. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess of them. I'll bet they're –." He looks at Ginny. "- singing. They're probably singing right now."

Giles nods, "I'm sure Willow and Hermione are making every effort."

Ron sighs, "Oh yeah."

Buffy looks back at Ginny, "Ron."

Ginny laughs, "It's okay, Buffy. I do know about this stuff. Mom and I had the singing talk a year ago. Besides, it is all kind of romantic."

Ron shook his head, "No it's not."

Ginny shakes her head, "Come on, songs, dancing around... what's gonna be wrong with that?"

That night in Hogsmeade a man is dancing, a frenetic little tap dance that he clearly has been doing for hours, he can't stop. He is breathing heavily, like he's going to have a heart attack but still with a fake smile on his face. As he continues dancing, he begins to smoke. He suddenly ignites, burning down to ash and bone remnant.

As his burning corpse falls, a demon comes out of the shadows and smiles, "That's entertainment..."

The next morning Ron and Harry are walking with Giles toward the Library.

Ron sighs, "It's a nightmare. It's a plague!"

Harry nods, "It has to be stopped, Giles -"

Ron shakes his head, "It's like a nightmare about a plague. It was just like, I didn't wanna be saying things but they just kept pouring out of me and they rhymed and they were mean and…"

Harry nods in agreement, "I felt like we were being watched, like a wall was missing from our dorm, like there only three walls, no forth wall and…"

Ron sighs, "Giles, you gotta stop it."

Giles nods, "Well, I am following a few leads, and -"

Harry frowns, "Work with us, Giles. Give me an axe and show me where to point it."

Giles nods, "As ever, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned something quite disturbing. A body was found in Hogsmeade, it was burned."

Ron frowns, "Somebody set people on fire? That's nuts!"

Harry sighs, "I don't know. One more verse of our song I woulda been lookin' for my wand…"

Giles sighs, "Certainly emotions are running high, but as far as I could tell the victims burnt up from the inside. Spontaneously combusted. I just saw the one, I managed to examine the  
body while the Aurors were taking witness statements."

Ron looks to Giles, "But we're sure the two things are related? Singing and dancing and  
burning and dying? "

Giles shakes his head, "We're not sure of much. Buffy's looking for leads in Hogsmeade... at least, in theory she is. She doesn't seem to..."

Harry sighs, "She's easing back in. She was basically dead for a minute. Ergo, weirdness. The  
important thing is that we're there for her."

They stop, Giles quietly confiding in Harry. "Professor Lupin and I are helping her as much as we can, but..."

Meanwhile out by the lake. Dawn is looking at the talisman from Giles office. She puts it on as she begins to sing, _"Does anybody even notice me. Does anybody even care -"_ She looks up and screams at the horrible puppet like men before her. Before she can move, two more surround her and throw a burlap sack over her head.

Sometime later Dawn awakens, no longer in a sack. She lifts her head up, looks around and discovers that she is on a table at the Three Broomsticks Inn in Hogsmeade, light, streaming down dramatically on her.

She starts to move and there is a deliberateness to her movement. Dawn dances almost classically, her gestures just slightly exaggerating her very real distress. She takes a few quick looks about her, then rushes for the door. It is locked.

She heads for another exit and a henchman appears, also dancing. Forcing her back. She turns and faces the second. They box her toward the middle of the floor. She spins, then drops dramatically backwards, caught one foot from the floor by the third henchman. He hoist her back up, she turns, all three of them coming for her...

One grabs her arm and spins her around, throwing her towards a stage, she goes down on her knees and slides, ends up right in front of a staircase coming down from the middle of the stage, her head at eye-level with a pair of very natty shoes.

That begin to tap.

The demon, Sweet, taps his way down the steps as Dawn rises and backs away from him, the henchmen retreat into the corners of the room. Sweet taps down the steps as he sings, _"Why'd you run away. Don't you like my style?" _He stamps his foot and his suit instantly changes color from blue to bright burnished red. _"Why don't you come and play. I guarantee a great big smile."_

Sweet tears the smile off his face and holds it out to Dawn. It begins to sing the next line before it disappears to appear back on his face. _"I come from the imagination. And I'm here strictly by your invocation." _He unravels a parchment that looks like an invitation. _"So what'd you say. Why don't we dance a while." _

Sweet does dance about Dawn a bit as he continues. She doesn't join in, but her posture clearly shows she is still in the mode... Sweet continues to sing, _"I'm the heart of swing. I'm the twist and shout. When you gotta sing. When you gotta let it out. You call me and I come a-runnin' I turn the music on – I bring the fun in. Now we're partying – that's what it's all about. I know what you feel, girl. I know just what you feel, girl."_

Sweet sways with Dawn, who finds herself somewhat drawn in by his power... "So, you're, like... a good demon?" His laugh is as charming as it is unsettling. "Bringing... the fun in... "

Sweet continues to sing, _"When these melodies. They go on too long. All that energy. Well it comes on way too strong. All those hearts laid open – that must sting. Plus some customers start combusting."_ He opens a conveniently placed door to let a smoking corpse fall at Dawn's feet. _That's the penalty when life is but a song." _He rounds on her now, all sweet menace. _You brought me down and doomed this town. So when we blow this scene. Back we'll go to my kingdom below. And you will be my queen." _Dawn is, well, a little thrown. Her clothes transform from her school robes into a very nice dress._'Cause I know what you feel. girl"_

Dawn looks down at the dress shocked that she is wearing it instead of her robes. She sings, "_No you see, you and me, wouldn't be very regal."_

Sweet sings, _"And I make it real, girl."_

Dawn sings, "_What I mean, I'm twelve, so this 'Queen' thing's illegal."_

Sweet's into his routine, not paying Dawn much heed as he dances... _"I can bring whole cities to ruin. And still have time to get a soft shoe in."_

Dawn thinks of Buffy as she sings a plan forming in her mind, _"No that's great, but I'm late, and I'd hate to delay her."_

Sweet sings, _"Something's cooking – I'm at the griddle. I bought Nero his very first fiddle."_

Dawn sings, _"She'll get pissed, if I'm missed. See, my sister's the Slayer."_

Sweet stops cold as he turns to Dawn, "The Slayer?"

Dawn nods nervously, "Yuh huh."

Sweet whips his head around to his henchmen. "Find her. Tell her... tell her everything. Just get her here. I want to see the Slayer burn." He sings, _"Now we're partying. That's what it's all about."_

Back at the castle in Giles office. The door flies open as Snape shoves a henchman through, "Look what I found."

Hermione looks between Snape and the henchman, "Is this the demon guy?"

Snape nods, "Works for him. Has a nice little story for the Slayer, don't you?" He thrusts him forward again. "Come on, then. Sing."

Music swells as the henchman takes a breath... "My master has the Slayer's sister hostage at the Three Broomsticks Inn because she summoned him and at midnight he's gonna take her to the underworld to be his Queen."

Giles frowns, "What does he want?"

Henchman points at Buffy, "Her."

Snape grabs him from behind – "If that's all you've got to say, then -" But he's flipped off by the henchman, who bolts out the still open door. "Whatever he is, he's strong."

Buffy sighs, "So Dawn's in trouble again. Giles, what's the plan?"

Harry shakes his head, "Plan, shman, let's mount up!"

Giles shakes his head, "No."

They all turn to him, surprised.

Snape frowns, "Uh, Miss Summers may have had the wrong idea in summoning this creature but I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals and they rarely end well."

Willow frowns, "We're not just gonna stay here..."

Giles nods, "Yes we are. Buffy's going alone."

Snape shrugs and leaves.

Buffy turns to Giles. "You're really not coming."

Giles nods, "It's up to you, Buffy."

Buffy sighs, "What do you expect me to do?"

Giles sighs, "Your best."

Buffy looks around - it's clear that everyone is going to back Giles up. She turns and leaves.

Buffy walks to the Three Broomsticks Inn in Hogsmeade, not particularly quickly. A few people dance by. There are some broken windows and a couple of trash fires. Buffy stands before a trashfire and puts her hand slowly out toward the flame. She starts to sing, _"I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back... Now through the smoke she calls to me. To make my way across the flame. To save the day or maybe melt away. I guess it's all the same. So I will walk through the fire. 'Cause where else can I turn. I will walk through the fire and let it -"_

At the Three Broomsticks Sweet sings to Dawn, who sits in a corner. _"Cause she is drawn to the fire. Some people never learn. And she will walk through the fire and let it…"_

Dawn shakes her head as she knows her plan to get Buffy here may just backfire.

In Giles office… Giles sings, _"Will this do a thing to change her. Am I leaving Dawn in danger? Is my Slayer too far gone to care?"_

Harry sings,_"What if Buffy can't defeat it."_

Hermione sings, _"Harry is right – we're needed. Or we could just sit around and stare."_

They all get up to go, heading for the door as they all sing, _"We'll see it through. It's what we're always here to do. So we will walk through the fire."_

**(A/N 2)**

Buffy sings, _"So one by one they turn from me. I guess my friends can't face the cold."_

Hermione sings,_ "What can't we face if we're together."_

Buffy sings,_ "But why I froze not one among them knows and never can be told."_

Sweet sings,_ "So one by one they come to me. The distant redness as their guide. But what they'll find. Ain't what they have in mind. It's what they have inside."_

Hermione sings, _"Everything is turning out so dark."_

Buffy sings, _"Going through the motions walking through the part._

Sweet sings, "_She will come to me."_

Willow sings, _"I think this line's mostly filler."_

Giles sings, "_What's it gonna take to strike a spark."_

Buffy sings, _"These endless days are finally ending in a blaze."_

Buffy walks up to the outside of the Three Broomsticks Inn as the group sings, _"And we are caught in the fire. The point of no return. So we will walk through the fire. And let it burn. Let it burn. Let it Burn. Let it Burn._

Buffy kicks the door of the Three Broomsticks off its hinges.

Sweet smiles, "Showtime..."

Buffy walks slowly in to find Sweet seated on stage, Dawn on the floor leaning up against his chair, almost like an exotic slavegirl. The henchmen are in the shadows, surrounding Buffy, getting closer...

Sweet looks at Buffy smiling, "I love a good entrance."

Buffy nods, "How are you with death scenes?" Sweet laughs. "You got a name?"

Sweet nods, "I've got a hundred."

Buffy nods in understanding, "Well, I aughta know what to call you if you're gonna be my brother-in-law."

Dawn shakes her head, "Buffy I swear I didn't do it."

Buffy looks at Dawn, "Don't worry, you're not going anywhere. I am."

Dawn blinks, "What?"

Buffy looks to Sweet, "Deal's this; I can't kill you, you take me to hellsville in her place."

Sweet shrugs, "What if I kill you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Trust me. It won't help."

Sweet sighs, "That's gloomy."

Buffy nods, "That's life."

Sweet rises, starts down the steps as his henchmen get closer to Buffy. "Come now, is that really what you feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?"

Buffy shrugs, "I think you already know..." She begins to sing, _"Life's a show and we all play our part. And when the music starts. We open up our hearts. It's all right if something come out wrong. We'll sing a happy song." _She looks at Sweet with an ironic, battle worn smile... _"And you can sing along."_

As Buffy sings she attacks the henchmen at the same time, punctuating each happy platitude with a gruelling blow. _"Where there's life there's hope. Every day's a gift. Wishes come true. Whistle while you work. So hard. All day. To be like other girls. To fit into this glittering world." S_he finishes them off, turns to Sweet."

Giles, Willow, Hermione, Ron, and Harry enter. Giles takes command, "She needs backup. Willow. Hermione."

They go, while the other three circle around. But all Hermione and Willow do is get behind Buffy and sing back up AAAAHHHs.

Buffy sings, _"Don't give me songs. Don't give me songs. Give me something to sing about. I need something to sing about." _She notices the group, splits her attention as she sings to everyone and no one. _"Life's a show you don't get to rehearse. And every single verse. Can make it that much worse. Still my friends don't know why I ignore the million things or more I should be dancing for. All the joys life sends. Family and Friends. All the twists and bends knowing that it ends. Well that depends on if they let you go. On if they know enough to know that when you've bowed you leave the crowd."_

Buffy's about to go into the chorus but the energy goes from her. She can hardly look at her friends. Hermione and Willow have back off. Buffy continues to sing, _There was no pain, no fear, no doubt. Till I was expelled from heaven. So that's my refrain. I live in Hell 'cause I was expelled from heaven. I think I was in heaven." _She turns to Sweet, vehement – _"So give me something to sing about. Please give me something…"_

Harry looks at Buffy with shock and confusion. His eyes go towards Dawn who also has a look of shock on her face.

Buffy starts dancing, giving herself up to it, faster and faster until she begins, literally, to smoke. She's spinning, about to combust, when she is physically stopped by Harry. He holds her arms for a moment as the smoke dissipates.

Harry sings, _"Life's not a song. Life isn't bliss. Life is just this… It's living. You'll get along. The pain that you feel. You only can heal by living. You have to go on living."_

Dawn stands up and walks toward the edge of the stage, "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it."

For the first time in months tears fall from Buffy's eyes.

Sweet shakes his head, "Now that was a showstopper. Not quite the fireworks I was looking  
for."

Willow frowns, "Get out of here." There is such quiet vehemence in her voice - and the look on her face is shared by pretty much everybody.

Sweet smiles, "Hmm, I smell power. I guess the little missus and I should be on our way."

Giles shakes his head, "That's never gonna happen."

Sweet shrugs, "I don't make the rules; she summoned me."

Dawn frowns, "I so did not! He keeps saying that!"

Sweet laughs, "You've got my talisman on, sweet thing."

Dawn looks down at the necklace, realizes. "Oh! But - no! I just - this was in Giles office… on the floor, and I was cleaning and I forgot to... But I didn't summon anything."

Sweet shakes his head, "Well now, that's a twist."

Giles nods, "If it was in my office that means one of us had to..."

Ron raises his hand. Willow looks to Ron, "Ron?"

Ron shrugs, "I didn't know what was gonna happen! I just heard, you know, revelries and  
song and... I wanted to be sure we'd work out. Get a happy ending."

Sweet laughs. "And I think it worked out just fine."

Ron frowns, "Does this mean I have to... be your queen?"

Sweet shakes his head, "It's tempting. But I think we'll waive that clause just this once.  
Big smiles, everyone; you beat the bad guy!" Sweet starts singing, _"What a lot of fun. You guys have been real… swell. And there is not one who can say this ended well. All those secrets you've been concealing, say you're happy now – Once More With Feeling. Well I gotta run. See you all in hell."_

Sweet disappears.

Harry holds Buffy as she cries.

Dawn walks over to Harry and Buffy, "It's ok Buffy. We'll get through this together."

Buffy looks up at Dawn and nods. "I'm sorry that I lied to you all. Well not lied per say but didn't exactly tell you the whole story. It's been hard these last few months. And you all took the brunt of it, I'm sorry."

Hermione walks over and brushes Buffy's hair comfortingly, "Its ok, Buffy. We know now and we're going to help you through this. It's after all what friends are for."

Ron and Willow nods in agreement.

The next morning the entire group of Buffy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Willow, Dawn and even Giles enters Lupin's office.

Buffy looks at the Professor, "I'm ready to put it behind me. I told them, everything."

Dawn and Harry stand next to Buffy, "And we want to help her to put it behind her, all of us."

Lupin nods and smiles, "That's good, Buffy. I'm glad. Then Buffy I think we can limit your sessions to only when you want to see me. Your friends can give me progress reports if they want. I will tell Dumbledore that everything will be fine. May I ask what made you decide to finally tell them?"

Buffy smiles, "I can't take all the credit, I sung it to them. But if it hadn't been for Ron unintentionally summoning a demon, I might not have said anything."

* * *

**Author's Footnotes: **

**1: **I know in England the equivalent to Broadway is the West End Theater district but it didn't have the same ring to it so I left this line alone.

**2: **I'm not going to keep describing each area that Buffy and the rest of the group are in as it's just switching back and forth over and over again. So pretty much there all at some stage making their way to the Three Broomsticks.

**Author's Notes: **Like when Joss Whedon wrote the BTVS episode, I wanted Buffy to reveal to the others that she had been in Heaven in song. Hence why I went ahead and did add the episode to this story. This chapter makes the last appearance of moppy Buffy that you all have seen since the start of Potter Twins 3. Will she still have some hurdles to jump through, possibly – who wouldn't. Will those hurdles get added to the story, we'll see.

I always hate to ask this. _**Review please.**_ It's nice I got followers, and I thank them for following the story. I still would like to see reviews. It's how I know what people want to see. For example Ajjr12 suggested in a review about adding Once More With Feeling and even Hush to the series. After he posted I changed the ending of Potter Twins 2 to incorporate Once More With Feeling. I do try and add suggestions to the story if I can, and I like to hear what everyone wants to see.

**Missing Songs:** Xander/Anya Duet, They Got The Mustard Out, Parking Ticket, Spike's solo, Giles solo, Giles/Tara duet, and the big group song at the end of the show. As much as I would have liked to add those songs there was just no way to do it, not with the story as it is right now, and each has a reason behind why they weren't added. If you want to know the detailed reasons message me and I will explain. In the song I've Got a Theory, Xander's line about evil witches has been omitted. I just couldn't see a way of adding it. There was a couple line modifications in one or two songs. Most notably in Give me Something to Sing About when Buffy is telling them about Heaven. The line 'Til they pulled me out of Heaven was reworded since the group did not pull her out of Heaven, Fawkes did that at the end of the last story.


	7. Chapter 7: Werewolves

**Chapter 7: Werewolf**

One evening during the evening meal. Professor Lupin called Harry and Buffy after into a side room. "How are you doing, Buffy?"

Buffy sighed, "I won't say it's not been hard, but it has. But Harry, Dawn and our friends have been a good help. In fact since mom sent our permission forms for Hogsmeade. They've been planning a little surprise party for me the next time we go down to Hogsmeade."

Harry looked at Buffy, "You knew?"

Buffy smiled, "Don't worry I will act surprised."

Harry nods, "She has been doing well, Professor. Everyone has seen a change in her of late."

Buffy looked at Harry and then Lupin, "It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, being able to talk about it with my friends. I even wrote to mom and told her. In her letters she has been supportive of me. In fact she said she would come to Hogsmeade during the trip."

Lupin nods, "That's good, Buffy." He turns to Harry, "Now there is something troubling you isn't there, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied. "Yes," he said suddenly. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," said Lupin slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.

"Why?" Harry said again.

"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of or Lord Voldemort.'

Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name.

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialise in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

Buffy shook her head, "I would have thought the thing you feared most would have been me, dead again."

"You were the first thing that came to my mind, Bells," said Harry honestly. But then my thoughts drifted to Voldemort. But even he got shoved out of my mind when I remembered those Dementors."

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. 'Well, well … I'm impressed.' He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry."

Buffy sighs, "Is that the same with me?"

Lupin shook his head, "Sort of… I think what you were afraid of was dying again. And the fact the Dementor made you relive that pain. That fear is already beginning to diminish with the help of your friends, and with time you will get over it. So Harry, you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Well … yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors –"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in,' called Lupin.

The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.

'Ah, Severus,' said Lupin, smiling. 'Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?'

Snape set the smoking goblet down, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.

'I was just showing Harry and Isabella my Grindylow,' said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

'Fascinating,' said Snape, without looking at it. 'You should drink that directly, Lupin.'

'Yes, yes, I will,' said Lupin.

'I made an entire cauldron full,' Snape continued. 'If you need more.'

'I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.'

'Not at all,' said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.

'Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,' he said. 'I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex.' He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. 'Pity sugar makes it useless,' he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

'Why –?' Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

'I've been feeling a bit off-colour,' he said. 'This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it.'

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a mad urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

'Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts,' he blurted out.

'Really?' said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

'Some people reckon –' Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, 'some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.'

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

'Disgusting,' he said. 'Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later.'

'Right,' said Harry, putting his empty teacup down.

The empty goblet was still smoking.

Buffy looked at Harry, "I will be right out. I need to ask the Professor something about class."

Harry nodded and left.

Buffy sighs, "The potion it's so you will remain in control while you change isn't it?"

Lupin nods, "You nailed it on the head, Buffy. You haven't told anyone about my condition have you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It's not my secret to tell."

Lupin smiles, "Thank you, dear Isabella. Oh and Isabella I ask that you don't patrol the next three nights."

Buffy nods as she understands, "You don't want to run in to me, I understand Professor. You fear for both your own safety as well as mine in case we should meet. Then I will see you after the full moon."

Lupin nods, "Thank you."

The next day…

Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open and dashed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I –"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Buffy jumped out of seat and wrestled Harry in to a chair, "Don't antagonize him."

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far –"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows,' said Hermione quickly, 'and we're just about to start –"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly.

Snape looked more menacing than ever. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly over-taxing you – I would expect first-years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss –"

Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered. "– werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks –"

"Miss Granger," said Snape, in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.' He glanced around again. '_All _of you! _Now! _"

Willow placed her hand on top of Hermione and smiled. Hermione longingly into Willow's eyes and forgot her objections to the subject of werewolves.

Snape coughed, "Miss Granger if you would be so kind to pay attention."

Hermione blushed and looked forward.

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we the difference between the werewolf and animagus?" said Snape.

Buffy smiled and raised her hand as did Hermione.

Snape glared at Hermione, "Miss Potter."

Buffy nods, "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind."

Snape shakes his head as the bell rings, "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. "


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch

**Chapter 8: Quidditch**

Buffy woke extremely early; so early that it was still dark. She looked at her clock and shook her head as she saw it read 4 am. She sat up in bed and sighed as she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep. Today was the second Quidditch match of the season for Gryffindor.

Finally she got up, dressed, picked up her Nimbus Two Thousand and walked quietly out of the dormitory. The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. She spotted Harry carrying his broom as he walked in from the boys dormitory, "Can't sleep?"

Harry shook his head, "You?"

Buffy sighed, "Nope."

Harry nods, "Excitement or bad dreams?"

Buffy smiled, "For the first time in months no bad dreams. I'm excited actually to be playing Quidditch today, despite the look of the weather."

Harry smiled, "That's good. Not about the weather, but that your not having bad dreams anymore."

Buffy shook her head, "Oh I still am having bad dreams about it. It's just that I didn't have any tonight. I guess the excitement of the Quidditch match was enough to drive them away for at least one night."

Dawn quietly came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, "There you are, Buffy. Oh hey, Harry. Didn't know you were up."

Harry smiled, "Morning Dawnie. Couldn't sleep or looking for Buffy?"

Dawn laughed, "Looking for Buffy. I woke and found her bed empty so I came down to find out where she went." She looks at Buffy, "So bad dreams or excitement?"

Buffy laughed, "Harry asked that same question. No bad dreams, at least not tonight. I woke and just couldn't get back to sleep; a little excited that today is our first Quidditch match."

The three of them sat up for the remainder of the night talking. But couldn't help but notice how happy she was right now. Not just cause of the Quidditch match but because of Harry and Dawn being there.

When they were sure it was time for breakfast they went on down in to the Great Hall. As they ate the rest of the Gryffindor team came down and joined them.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Rain never hurt a fly. It's the lightning you have to worry about."

Harry shook his head, "Bells, no need to worry Wood more."

After breakfast they headed along with most of the school down the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team quickly changed in to their Quidditch robes before heading out on to the pitch.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the pitch, wearing canary-yellow robes. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Buffy saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant –they were off.

Buffy lifted off feeling the wind whip her around slightly, "Harry be careful the wind is something frightful, it will be worse higher up."

Harry nods, "I will, Bells." He flew on up past the rest of the team.

Buffy lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold her broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Buffy nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a team-mate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, she could hardly tell them apart …

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Buffy could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing them to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here –" They huddled at the edge of the pitch under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?" Buffy asked.

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

Buffy shook her head, "Give them, brother." Harry handed him her glasses as she pulled out her wand, "_Impervious. _There they should repel water, now. Should have done that before the match started though, sorry."

Buffy handed them back to Harry who put them back on and smiled, "Thanks, Bells. That should help, and no worries."

Wood looked as though he could have kissed Buffy. "Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her, as she disappeared into the crowd. "OK, team, let's go for it!"

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Buffy shook her head as she looked at Harry knowing he needed to get the Snitch quickly.

Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Buffy saw something that distracted her completely: the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Buffy's numb hands slipped on the broom handle she dropped a few feet. She looked back to the stands and frowned, the dog had vanished.

'Harry!' came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goalposts. 'Harry, behind you!'

Buffy looked at Harry and past him and saw Cedric Diggory was pelting up the pitch, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them …

Buffy watched as Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards the Snitch.

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry and Buffy both had gone suddenly deaf.

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside Buffy, just as she became aware of something moving on the pitch below. Buffy suddenly looked down and regretted it immediately. At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at Harry and Buffy, were standing below. And then she heard it again … someone was screaming, screaming inside his head … a woman …

'Not Harry and Isabella, not Harry and Isabella, please not Harry and Isabella!'

'Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …'

'Not Harry and Isabella, please no, take me, kill me instead –'

Buffy looked at Lily in her mind's eye as if suddenly knowing who she was seeing.

'Not Harry and Isabella! Please … have mercy … have mercy …'

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Buffy knew no more as she along with her brother fell of their brooms. Their brooms soars end over end, tossed by the currents, then drops... right into the Whomping Willow.

Suddenly Buffy and Harry's freefall is slowed as Lupin and Dumbledore both pull out their wands pointing them at the twins.

Buffy feels herself lifted and taken in out of the rain. She lets herself drift unconscious. Sometime later she is not sure how long she begins to hear voices.

Ron looks to his brothers, "Looks a bit peaky, don't they?"

Fred looks at Buffy and sighs, "Peaky? What d'you expect them to look like? Harry fell fifty feet, Buffy fell forty feet."

George nods, "Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking."

Buffy opens her eyes as she looks around, "I'm sure we look better than we feel."

Hermione smiles, "Speaking of which, how're you both feeling?"

Buffy edges up against her pillow to see Dawn standing by her side with tears in her eyes.

Buffy motions for Dawn to lean over as she wipes the tears from Dawn's face, "Its ok, Dawnie. Were both here."

Dawn smiles.

Harry smiles at Dawn and nods, "Brilliant."

Fred shakes his head, "You two gave us a right good scare."

Harry nods, "What happened?"

Ron sighed, "You fell off your broom. You both did."

Harry blinked and looked at Buffy, "Really? I meant the match. Who won?"

Hermione shakes her head as no one else answers, "No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he and Professor Lupin saved both of you. Dumbledore sent them straight off."

Buffy shakes her head, "Is that all you worry about, Harry. Who won a bloody game? How about your sister who's lying in the bed next to you?"

Harry grimaced, "Sorry Bells."

Ron sighed, "There's something else you should know, Harry, Buffy. Both of your Nimbus – when they blew away? They sort of landed in the Whomping Willow, and well..." He tips a bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs onto Harry's bed.

Three days later Harry and Buffy are out by the lake when Professor Lupin walks up behind them. "How are you two doing?"

Buffy laughs, "Aside from almost dying again?"

Lupin smiles, "Yes aside from that."

Buffy nods, "I'm fine. Be better once the dreams stop. At least now there about something else instead of about when I died."

Lupin nods, "I'm sorry about your brooms. There's no chance of fixing it?"

Harry shakes his head in response to Lupin's question. "Why do they affect us so, Professor? I mean, more than everyone else..."

Buffy nods and looks up wanting to know the answer also.

Lupin sighs, "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. Neither of you are . The Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Buffy shakes her head, "I think I can safely say for the both of us. We're scared, Professor."

Harry nods.

Lupin smiles, "I'd consider you a fool if you weren't."

Harry sighs, "We need to learn how to fight them. You could teach us, Professor. You made that Dementor on the train go away..."

Lupin nods, "There was only one that night..."

Harry nods, "But you made it go away."

Buffy shakes her head, "Professor you know I'm the Slayer. What would happen if I happened upon them while patrolling in the Forest or in Hogsmeade?"

Lupin sighs, "I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry, Isabella. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling... tired."


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

**Chapter 9: Hogsmeade**

Harry and Buffy squeezed themselves through a crowd of sixth-years and saw a sign hanging in the furthest corner of the shop ('Unusual Tastes'). Ron, Dawn, Hermione and Willow were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them.

"Urgh, no, Buffy won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Cluster under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," said Buffy.

Harry laughed

Ron nearly dropped the jar.

_"Harry!"_squealed Hermione. "You were supposed to keep her distracted."

Harry shrugged, "She knew about the get together anyways, Hermione."

Buffy smiled innocently, "Sorry, and no Harry nor Dawn told me about it. I just figured it out on my own."

Hermione nods.

Harry looked over at a nearby wall and frowned, "Buffy."

Buffy followed Harry's gaze and saw the notice.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

Buffy sighed, "That's going to make patrolling that much harder. I wonder if I shouldn't just quit for awhile."

Harry nods, "Well it is almost Christmas, maybe you should for a bit. Spend some time with friends and family."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Your right, Harry."

"Seen the Fizzing Whizzbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven – it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick.' Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. 'Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the six of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside. Hermione walked alongside Willow feeding her chocolates as they walked.

Ron shook his head, "Really?"

Willow laughed, "Its romantic, Ron. Seriously, and I thought you were over the whole it's my sister thing from when Hermione and I announced we were seeing each other."

Ron sighed, "Sorry Will. But it is kind of embarrassing to watch my sister making googly eyes at my best friend."

Willow nods, "I guess you got a point. Still you need to get over it before Ginny starts dating."

Ron laughed.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

'Tell you what,' said Ron, his teeth chattering, 'shall we go for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?'

Willow nods, "Sounds good."

Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I? Willow can I get your help?" he added, going slightly red.

Harry, Buffy, Dawn, and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree which stood next to the fireplace. Ron and Willow came back five minutes later, carrying six foaming tankards of hot Butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" Ron said happily, raising his tankard.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Buffy looked over the rim of her tankard.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub in a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.

Before Buffy knew what was happening she saw the group standing next to them ordering.

"A small Gillywater –"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead –"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella –"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the redcurrant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "I trust business is good?"

Rosmerta shook her head, "It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night."

Fudge sighed and nods, "We have a killer on the loose."

Rosmerta frowns, "Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?"

Fudge sighed, "Harry and Isabella Potter."

Rosmerta blinked, "Harry and Isabella Potter!"

McGonagall looked around and saw Buffy and Harry, "Maybe we should take this someplace more private?"

Fudge followed McGonagall's gaze and nodded.

Buffy watched them walk up the nearby stairs. Before anyone could stop her, her fingers had lightly touched the butterfly pendant as she became invisible. She followed them up stairs and into Rosmerta's office.

Rosmerta sat behind her desk, "Come on then. Let's hear it."

McGonagall nods, "Years ago, when Harry and Isabella Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told..."

Rosmerta frowned, "You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay."

Fudge sighed, "Ha! Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!"

Rosmerta shook her head, "Peter Pettigrew?"

McGonagall nods, "Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Black and..."

Rosmerta nods, "I remember him. What's he got to do with it?"

McGonagall sighed, "After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And, unfortunately... found him."

Fudge nods, "Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger - there's your hearsay."

Rosmerta looks to McGonagall. She nods grimly. "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."

Buffy frowned at what she heard.

Rosmerta sighs, "Harry and Isabella."

McGonagall nods, then looks pained.

Fudge looks around, " But that's not the worst of it."

Rosmerta shook her head, "What could be worse?"

McGonagall sighs, "This: Sirius Black was and remains today... Harry and Isabella Potter's godfather."

Buffy frowned and darted back down the stairs she bumped into Dawn on the way out the front door.

Dawn looked around her for a moment and as the front door slammed shut she knew who it had been that bumped into her. She walked over to the table, "Harry, Buffy just ran out the door. She still had her necklace activated."

Harry nods as he, Ron, Willow, and Hermione get up and follow Buffy out the door. The follow the footprints that appear in the snow as if from no source.

At the end of a rocky outcrop, the footprints end and sobs are heard. Harry and Dawn walk towards the sobs.

Ron takes Hermione's arm, discouraging her from going further. "I think this is something only family can help with."

Hermione nods.

Harry moves next to where the sobs come from. He guestimates where the necklace is and touches the butterfly.

Buffy stares into the mist, eyes stinging with tears. "He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend."

Harry looks at Dawn who shrugs, "Who Buffy?"

Buffy looks up at Harry, "Sirius Black. He was mom and dad's friend and he murdered them."

Harry shook his head, "Voldemort murdered them, remember?"

Buffy nods, "He told Voldemort where they were."

Harry sat down beside Buffy pulling her into an embrace."Sh! It'll be ok."

Buffy shakes her head, "I hope he finds us. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."

Dawn frowns, "Buffy Anne Summers! You do not take human life. In fact you will not ever get close to him."

Buffy looks up at Dawn startled, "Sorry, Dawnie. You're right. I'm the Slayer I should be protecting humans not killing them. Still I hope they find him and take him back to prison."

They escorted Buffy back to the castle. She bid everyone a good night and headed for bed. When Hermione, Willow, and Dawn joined her in the dormitory they could tell Buffy was asleep.

Buffy's sleep had been restless, several times she had woke up in the middle of the night and had trouble getting back to sleep. When she had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, she dressed and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who was whispering sweet nothings to Willow. Harry sat next to Dawn as they discussed what they were getting each other for Christmas.

"Where is everyone?" said Buffy.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Hermione, watching Buffy closely. "It's nearly lunchtime, I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Buffy slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine," said Buffy.

"Buffy, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Harry, "you must be really upset about what you heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

Buffy sighed, "Like I said yesterday when Dawn chastised me, I'm not going to do anything."

"You won't, will you, Buffy?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Harry.

"D'you know what me and Harry see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near us?" Ron, Dawn, Willow and Hermione shook their heads, each of them looking apprehensive. "We can hear our mom screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mom screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her –"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Dawn, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and – and serve him right!"

Harry sighed, "That's what your dreams are now aren't they? That's what you told Professor Lupin had replaced the dreams of you dying."

Buffy nods. "Every night I relive that in my dreams."


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas

**Chapter 10: Christmas**

On Christmas morning, Buffy was woken by Dawn throwing her pillow at Buffy. "Presents!"

Buffy sat up in bed and looked at her sister, "Do you have to do that every year."

Dawn smiled.

Buffy squinted through the semi-darkness to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared.

Dawn was already ripping the paper off her own presents. "Another jumper from Willow's mom…" She looked at Willow, "I like your mom Willow. But come on how many of these jumpers do I need?"

Willow shrugged, "I say the same thing every year, Dawn." She looks at Buffy's presents, "Looks like you got one also, Buffy."

Buffy had. Mrs Weasley had sent her a scarlet jumper with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle. As she moved all these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" said Hermione, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in her hand.

"Don't know." Buffy replied.

Buffy ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Dawm's jaw dropped, "I don't believe it."

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry and Buffy had looked at in Quidditch catalogs for half the summer.

Its handle glittered as she picked it up. She could feel it vibrating, and let go; it hung in mid-air, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. Her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Dawn in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Buffy.

Hermione pick up the wrapping as she went through it meticulously. "Nothing! You don't think your mom?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know it's possible. But she would have left a card if it was from her."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Dawn, now walking round and round the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the necklace anonymously …"

"That was my mom's, though,' said Buffy. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this –"

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Dawn. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism. Hey, Harry –" Dawn gave a great whoop of laughter, "_Malfoy! _Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an _international _standard broom, this is!"

Hermione shakes her head, "I seriously doubt Dumbledore sent it Dawn."

Willow nods in agreement, "I have to agree with 'Mione. I think you should take it to him or Professor McGonagall and make sure it's not hexed."

Buffy was only half listening, "I can't believe this," Buffy muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt."

"I know," said Dawn, controlling herself. "I know who it could've been – Lupin!"

"What?" said Buffy, now starting to laugh herself. "_Lupin_? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Dawn. "It could be a gift for pushing past what you went through last year."

Buffy nods, "That's a possibility, I guess."

Suddenly Hedgwig flew in the window and landed on Buffy's bed dropping an envelope. She petted Harry's Owl and picked up the envelope opening it, "Harry wants us to come downstairs."

The four girls got up as Buffy grabbed the broom and they walked down into the common room. She noticed that Harry was holding an identical broom, "You too?"

Harry nods, "Any idea who sent yours?"

Buffy shook her head, "None. I'm guessing yours is a mystery also?"

Harry nods.

Buffy looks at Dawn and sighs, "Well that rules out Lupin giving me a gift for pushing past that stuff. He wouldn't have got one for Harry also."

Dawn nods.

Hermione said slowly, "It's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?'

Ron sighed exasperatedly. "It's the best broom there is, Hermione."

"So it must've been really expensive …" Hermione said.

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together"' said Ron happily.

"Well … who'd send Harry and Buffy something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron, impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

Buffy thought for a minute and knew Hermione was right, "Think about it for a second Ron and Dawn. We can name several that could but likely wouldn't do it. Dumbledore, but he wouldn't want to play favorites. Lupin because he might think I need a reward for putting all that stuff from the Chamber behind me. But Lupin wouldn't buy one for both me and Harry if that were the case. It's not mom as she would not send it anonymously. We're running out of possibilities quickly."

Harry looked at Buffy, "Oh there is something else, Buffy, before I forget it." He handed her a piece of parchment.

Buffy unfolded the parchment and frowned, "It's blank."

Harry nods and taps his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Buffy blinked as the parchment filled in showing a map of Hogwarts, "Where did this come from?"

Harry handed her the card. She read it, "Dear Harry and Buffy, this was your father's, James. It took some doing but I managed to get it. It's a map of Hogwarts, it will show where people are and what they are doing at all times of the day. The phrase to show the map is 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' To make the map disappear say, 'Mischief managed.' Make sure you touch your wand to it any time you say those though. Merry Christmas, Love Joyce."

At lunchtime they carried the brooms with them as they went down to the Great Hall. They found that the house tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were there, along with Giles and Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather mouldy looking tail coat. There were only three other students: two extremely nervous-looking first-years, and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth-year.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore, as Harry, Buffy, Dawn, Ron, Willow and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables … sit down, sit down!"

They sat down side by side at the end of the table.

'Crackers!' said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver one to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Harry, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat towards Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

Buffy and Harry each looked at Dumbledore, "Professor we need to ask you something. Did you get us new brooms?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, why?"

Harry and Buffy held up the firebolts, "We don't know who sent us these. There was no cards."

Dumbledore frowned and nodded taking the brooms from the twins, "I will have them checked out. If everything seems on the up and up then you can have them back."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, Professor."

Buffy looked to Giles and leaned over to whisper, "With the Dementors in Hogsmeade I'm pulling back on patrolling. I don't want to risk running into them in the middle of a fight."

Giles nods, "That is understandable, Buffy. With the way they affect you and your brother."

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore advised the table, beaming around.


	11. Chapter 11: Patronus

**Chapter 11: Patronus**

The night before term started Oliver Wood sought Harry and Buffy out.

"Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice and said, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry, Buffy. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one … I mean … we can't afford either of you to – well –"

Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"We're working on it,' said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train us to ward the Dementors off. We should be starting this week; he said he'd have time after Christmas."

"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case – I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Harry.

"Sort of." Buffy replied.

"Sort of? You'd better get a move on, you know – you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

Buffy sighed, "We each got a Firebolt for Christmas."

"A _Firebolt _? No! Seriously? A – a real _Firebolt _?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "We haven't got them any more. Since we didn't know who sent them Buffy was afraid they might have been jinked or hexed."

Oliver shook his head, "Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after us. So we figured to err on the side of caution."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker and Chaser, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"I know," said Harry, "but Buffy is still a little wary."

Buffy nods, "With good reason."

Wood went pale. "Alright, hopefully they will get them back to you as quickly as possible. It's like wow though, a Firebolt, a real Firebot, on our team… two in fact. One for the Seeker and One for the Chaser. We're going to be unbeatable."

Lessons started again next day. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry and Buffy were keen to get to; after their conversation with Wood, they wanted to get started on the Anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.

"Ah yes," said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. 'Let me see … how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment, "I'm sure Giles will let me rearrange my training sessions. Especially when this could be considered an addition to those sessions."

Harry nods, "I have no problem with it then."

Lupin nods, "The History of Magic classroom should be large enough … I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this … we can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on …"

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry and Buffy left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when they arrived, but they lit the lamps with their wands and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday. and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practise on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"OK," said Harry, trying to sound as though he wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor.

Buffy smiled and patted Harry's back, "It's ok."

"So …" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry and Buffy should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry, Isabella – well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" asked Buffy.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of Anti-Dementor – a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon – hope, happiness, the desire to survive – but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, Isabella, that the Charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." Lupin said.

Buffy nods, "And how do you conjure it?"

Lupin smiles, "With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Harry cast about for a happy memory. He smiled and looked at Buffy, the most happiest moment he could think of was the day he had met her and he had left the Dursley's house forever.

"Right," Lupin said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation in his stomach.

"The incantation is this –" Lupin cleared his throat,_"expecto patronum!"_

"Expecto patronum," Harry and Buffy repeated, "expecto patronum."

Lupin smiles, "Now we're going to take turns. Harry your first. Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh – yeah –" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to the day he met Buffy. "Expecto patrono –no, patronum – sorry – expecto patronum, expecto patronum –"

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right then, Harry, ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned towards Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently towards Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him –

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto –"

But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving … Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and their mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head –_'Not Harry and Isabella! Not Harry and Isabella! Please – I'll do anything –"_

_"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"_

"Harry!" Harry heard Buffy yell as if from far away.

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yes …" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here –" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this while Isabella tries. I didn't expect you to do it first time. In fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting the Frog's head off. "I could hear her louder that time – and him – Voldemort –"

Lupin looked paler than usual. "Harry if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand –"

"I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then …" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on … that one doesn't seem to have been strong enough …"

Harry shook his head, "What could be stronger than the day I met Bells. That was the happiest day of my life."

Lupin sighed, "It might well have been, Harry. Still try and see if you can think of one stronger." He turned to Buffy, "Ready?"

"Ready" said Buffy, trying hard to fill her head with happy thoughts about Harry.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forwards, drawing its rattly breath; one rotting hand was extending towards Buffy –

"Expecto patronum!" Buffy yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto pat –"

White fog obscured her senses … big, blurred shapes were moving around him … then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking –

"Lily, take Harry and Isabella and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high-pitched

laughter –

"Bells! Bells … wake up …" Harry was shaking Buffy. She looked up at her brother and smiled.

"I heard our dad," Buffy mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him – he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give our mum time to run for it …"

Harry pulled Buffy into and embrace and hugged her fiercely.

"You heard James?" said Lupin, in a strange voice.

"Yeah …" Face dry, Buffy looked up. "Why – you didn't know our dad, did you?"

"I – I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry, Isabella – perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced … I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this …"

"No!" said Harry. He got up. "I'll have one more go!"

He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory … one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus …

He then decided there was nothing more powerful then finding his sister. It had been his love for her and Dawn and that saved him when Voldemort had possessed Quirrell. He just had to concentrate harder on that memory. Suddenly his thoughts shifted to the night he faced them. When he learned Dawn was alive. How he felt then, how he had come to the realization that he loved them both as his sisters.

"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he was doing this against his better judgement.

"Concentrating hard? All right – go!" Harry said.

Lupin pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark –

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The screaming inside Harry's head had started again – except this time, it sounded as though it was coming from a badly tuned radio. Softer and louder and softer again … and he could still see the Dementor … it had halted … and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the Dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet … though for how much longer, he wasn't sure …

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forwards.

There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start! May I ask what memory you chose?"

Harry nods and looks at Buffy, "The night I realized that I loved both of my sisters and that Glory hadn't killed either of them."

Harry had since that night almost two years previous considered Dawn his sister, even though she was technically his cousin.

Lupin nods, "Yes that would be indeed a powerful memory since it is backed by the love you felt in that moment."

Buffy sat there thinking and nodded, "One more time, Professor."

Lupin looked at Buffy, "Are you sure, Isabella?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. One last time. I think I know the memory to use. The same one Harry just mentioned."

"Ready?" said Lupin.

Buffy nodded, "Go!"

Lupin pulled off the lid of the case for the last time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark –

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Buffy bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Buffy could hear the screaming as if from faraway. She managed to stay on her feet. A silver shadow came from Buffy's wand keeping the Dementor away from her.

Lupin then stood between Buffy and the Dementor and shouted, "Ridikkulus." With the Boggart back in the case he turned to Buffy, "Excellent, Isabella. You say you used the same memory?"

Buffy nods, "I came to a similar realization the night I faced Glory. It was the love I felt for Dawn that night which allowed me to destroy her. But the memory I used was likely the same one that Harry had when we saw each other for the first time afterwards in the hospital wing."

Lupin nods and hand Harry and Buffy each a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate. "Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"OK," said Harry and Buffy. They each took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that hadrekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.

"Professor Lupin?" Buffy said. "If you knew our dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."

Lupin turned very quickly. "What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.

Buffy sighed, "I overheard something about Black that he was their friend."

Lupin's face relaxed. "Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better get off, Harry, Isabella, it's getting late."

Harry and Buffy left the classroom and headed back for the Gryffindor Tower.


	12. Chapter 12: Quidditch and Black

**Chapter 12: Quidditch and Black**

Buffy and Harry were walking towards the Gryffindor Tower when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!" McGonagall said.

"Sorry, Professor –" Harry replied

McGonagall smiled, "I've just been looking for you two in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here they are, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them at all – you've got a very good friend somewhere, Mr. Potter … Miss Potter…'

Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out their Firebolts, and they looked as magnificent as ever.

"We can have them back?" Buffy said weakly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll both need to get the feel of them before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter –_do _try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night …"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not with these brooms I don't think."

At a quarter to eleven that Saturday, the Gryffindor team set off for the changing rooms. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. They all quickly changed into the Quidditch robes

"You know what we've got to do," said Wood, as they prepared to leave the changing rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just – just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be OK! Oh and make sure Buffy gets the quaffle as much as possible."

Buffy shook her head, "Way to add pressure, Wood. As if I wasn't already nervous to begin with."

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the pitch.

'Wood, Davies, shake hands,' Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain.

'Mount your brooms … on my whistle … three – two – one –'

Buffy kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom, other than Harry's own Firebolt.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt which Isabella and Harry Potter are flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick , the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship –" Lee Jordan said.

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor – just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and –"

"Jordan!"

"OK, OK, Gryffindor in possession, Buffy Potter of Gryffindor heading for goal …"

Harry streaked past Buffy in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely.

"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled, as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Buffy.

Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goalposts and Cho fell behind. Just as Buffy succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the pitch went wild, he saw it – the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him. Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his speciality. He was ten feet away –

Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

There was a great 'Ooooooh' of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in mid-air to avoid it.

"Gryffindor lead by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Both Potter's are really putting them through their paces now. See it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long –"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw were pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead – if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the pitch frantically. A glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings – the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goalpost …

Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead – but next second, Cho had appeared out of thin air, blocking him –

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared, as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Buffy looked up for a brief instance at Harry before turning back to the game.

Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upwards and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him … she'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself. Right then … if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences …

He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow. Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply, she hurtled downwards; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time: the Snitch was glittering way above the pitch at the Ravenclaw end.

He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second – then –

'Oh!' screamed Cho, pointing.

Distracted, Harry looked down. "Bells!"

Buffy followed Harry's gaze and looked down at three Dementors, tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at them.

Harry didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead – he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

Buffy looked at the Dementors and frowned seeing how they had not been phased by Harry's Patronus.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, Harry turned around in midair and saw five scarlet blurs bearing down on him. Next moment, the whole team, except Buffy, were hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom.

Buffy continued to stare at the Dementors.

Down below she could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Angelina and Katie had kissed Harry, and Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the pitch, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

Buffy landed next to Harry. "Something is not right."

"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Welldone , Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me –"

"Good on you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione looked at Buffy, "Is something wrong?"

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear.

Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"The Dementors didn't affect us at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

Buffy nods, "That's because they weren't Dementors."

Harry looked at Buffy with confusion. "What?"

Professor Lupin nods, "Come and see –" He led Harry and Buffy out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the pitch. "You gave Mr Malfoy quite a fright."

Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker and Chaser! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Buffy and Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Buffy… Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry as he looked Buffy who smiled. They and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

The Gryffindor party only ended when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair-net at one in the morning, to insist that they all went to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match.

Buffy watched them go before heading up to the girls dormitory with Dawn and Willow. Exhausted, she climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep …

She had a very strange dream. She was walking with Harry through a forest, their Firebolts over their shoulders, following something silvery white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, they sped up, but as they moved faster, so did their quarry. Harry and Buffy broke into a run and ahead, they heard hooves gathering speed. Now they were running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping. Then they turned a corner into a clearing and –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGG GHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Buffy woke as suddenly as though she'd been hit in the face. Disorientated in the total darkness, she fumbled with her hangings. Buffy got up and looked around the room. Dawn, Willow and Hermione were already up. "What was that?"

Dawn shook her head, "Sounded like it came from the boys dorm."

They quickly headed down the stairs in the common room. They ran into Harry and Ron as they came down the stairs.

Buffy looks to Harry, "What's going on?"

The common room was lit by the glow of the dying fire, still littered with debris from the party.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Harry asked. He looked at Buffy, "Ron thinks he say Sirius Black, Bells."

Buffy frowned, "So he can't get at us now, so he's going after our friends?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" Ron replied.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly as he spotted Buffy in her dressing gown.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce – Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. 'You had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare –'

"I'm telling you –" Ron said.

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Percy said.

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare –"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw –"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with baited breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You – you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But – but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Buffy frowned as she heard that.

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole house stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught.

Buffy paced the common room wanting to go out and patrol.

Professor McGongall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.


	13. Chapter 13: Quidditch Final

**Chapter 13: Quidditch Final**

"He – he sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Buffy took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed._

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you gave us._

_Hagrid_

Buffy then handed the letter to Harry.

"They can't do this," said Harry after he read the letter. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

Buffy nods, "I agree. Despite my feelings when I first saw him. He didn't hurt you at all."

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope … nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.

Willow smiles, "Ron is right I will help as well."

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers …" she sobbed.

"Oh – well – he was old," said Willow.

Ron nods, "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me and Willow an owl now."

The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Ron and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"'S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told'em …"

"There's still the appeal!' said Dawn fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"'S'no good, Dawn," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that …"

Hagrid turned round and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy, but Dawn got there first, "You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach..." SMACK! She had slapped Malfoy around the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered.

Harry, Hermione, Buffy, Willow, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Dawn raised her hand again.

"Dawn!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off , Ron!" Dawn yelled.

Dawn pulls out her wand.

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn, he's not worth it."

Dawn nods, then - SMACK! - quick as lightning, lands a looping right to Malfoy's jaw, putting him flat on his back. Stunned, he leaps to his feet and runs, Crabbe and Goyle huffing and puffing behind.

"Dawn!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Buffy, Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch Final!" Dawn said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin win!"

Buffy smiled, "Anything for you, sis."

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third-years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

Willow, Dawn and Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When they weren't doing their own work, they were poring over enormously thick volumes with names like 'The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology' and 'Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality.'

Buffy and Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in their homework around Quidditch practice or Buffy's slayer training every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin were leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points.

This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry and Buffy, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points. And Buffy was their best Chaser, she was likely to score the most points.

"So you must only catch it if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must only catch the Snitch if we're –"

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled.

Buffy sighed, "Oliver we know this. No need to be an idiot over this. Harry has to wait till I, Angelina or Alecia score."

The whole of Gryffindor house was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second-oldest brother) had been Seeker.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their houses was at breaking-point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Buffy and Harry were having a particularly bad time of it. They couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip them up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever they went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw them surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Buffy and Harry should be accompanied everywhere, in case the Slytherins tried to put them out of action. The whole of Gryffindor house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Buffy and Harry to get to classes on time because they were surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd.

The day of the Quidditch final Harry, Buffy and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. Buffy couldn't help grinning broadly as she saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were clapping, too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the pitch before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions.

As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

Dawn stood and hugged both Harry and Buffy, "You can do it."

"Good luck, Harry!" called Cho Chang. Harry felt himself blushing.

"OK … no wind to speak of … sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it… ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off …"

Wood paced the pitch, staring around with the team behind him. Finally they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance, and the rest of the school spill onto the lawn.

"Changing rooms," said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Buffy wondered if they were feeling like she was: as though she'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "OK, it's time, let's go …"

They walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise. "And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Potter, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years –"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill –"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Harry, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hands very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three … two … one …"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Buffy felt her hair fly back behind her, making her wonder if she shouldn't have tied her hair in a ponytail.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no – Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch – WHAM! – nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by – Potter, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Buffy – nice swerve round Montague –duck, Buffy, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN–ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Buffy punched the air as she soared round the end of the pitch; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight – "OUCH!"

Buffy was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her. "Sorry!" said Flint, as the crowd below booed. "Sorry didn't see her!"

Next moment, Fred Weasley had chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Unprovoked my rear. He almost knocked me off my broom, on purpose." Buffy said.

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

Harry flew down level with Buffy, "Are you okay?"

Buffy looked at brother and nodded. He could see the glint in her eyes and knew that the Slayer wanted to come out and play. "I'm fine Harry. Go back up there and watch for the Snitch."

"Come on, Buffy!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY–ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry flew back up to where he was a moment before.

Flint, still bleeding freely, flew forwards to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goalposts, his jaw clenched.

"Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd, as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass – very difficult indeed – YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession – no! – Gryffindor back in possession and it's Buffy Potter, Buffy Potter for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Buffy, and instead of seizing the Quaffle, had grabbed her head. Buffy cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Buffy had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY–ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING –"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way –!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch – it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goalposts – but he mustn't catch it yet. And if Malfoy saw it …

Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt round and sped off towards the Slytherin end. It worked. Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there… WHOOSH.

One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Next moment – WHOOSH.

The second Bludger had grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming towards him, clubs raised – He turned the Firebolt upwards at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan, as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Potter takes the Quaffle – Flint alongside her – poke him in the eye, Buffy! – it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke – oh, no – Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Wood, save –!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession –"

It was turning into the dirtiest match Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Buffy with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Buffy scored. Fifty–ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Buffy scored. Sixty–ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal: seventy–ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below were screaming themselves hoarse – Gryffindor were sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the pitch, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him.

Harry put on a huge burst of speed, the wind roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down –

Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail and was pulling it back.

"You –"

Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but he couldn't reach. Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted – the Snitch had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B –"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her fist in Malfoy's direction; her hat had fallen off, and she, too, was shouting furiously.

Buffy took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal – Montague scores –" Lee groaned. "Seventy–twenty to Gryffindor …"

"Buffy Potter gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Buffy, COME ON!"

Harry looked round. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy, even the Slytherin Keeper, was streaking up the pitch towards Buffy – they were all going to block her –

Harry wheeled the Firebolt about, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle and kicked it forwards.

Like a bullet, he shot towards the Slytherins.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!"

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed towards them; Buffy's way was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!"

Buffy looked back at Harry and smiled, 'Thank you.' She mouthed.

Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in mid-air, reversed and zoomed back into the middle of the pitch. He nodded to Buffy and mouthed back, 'Anything for you, Bells.'

And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face – there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer.

Harry urged the Firebolt downwards but Malfoy was miles ahead.

'Go! Go! Go!' Harry urged his broom. They were gaining on Malfoy … Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him … he was at Malfoy's ankles … he was level – Harry threw himself forwards, taking both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and –

"YES!"

He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding towards him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina, and Alicia's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Buffy hovered nearby smiling at her brother.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the pitch. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him.

Buffy sat down on the ground still smiling at Harry.

Then Buffy, Harry and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, they saw Hagrid, plastered with crimson rosettes – "Yeh beat 'em, Harry, Isabella, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!" There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way towards Harry, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed, as Harry and Buffy was borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.


	14. Authpr's Notes

I am doing a rewrite of the entire Potter Twins series. Each of the previous stories will then be merged under Potter Twins Redux.

Once PoA chapters are added to Potter Twins Redux this story will be deleted. So please go and favorite and/or follow Potter Twins Redux thank you.


End file.
